A Silent Guardian and the Predator
by SuOmAlAiNeN92
Summary: After saving Gotham from the bomb, Batman ends up in a ghost town, under a floating castle where he meets a hostage, rescue team and a secret organisation, that has some ties to the Doctor, but without knowing it. As the Batman gets deeper into the mystery, the Doctor and his companions desperately try to find him and stop Batman from being used in the falling of... the Silence.
1. Whatever happened to the Caped Crusader

**Author's notes:** Welcome back and don't forget to review. Thanks in advance to _Miss Singing in the Rain_. This will follow straight after _The Dark Knight and the Doctor_, so if you haven't read it yet, read and review it before starting with this one.

Now first, Batman's arsenal has been upgraded to same level as in _Arkham_ games, because he needs them to survive in the current environment. Also this is also a slight crossover with_ Kingdom Hearts_, but only because of the settings. This will also be AU for KH because of Batman and the Doctor's influence in the story. Later there will also be one of Batman's and some of the Doctor's enemies to affect the events

* * *

**Whatever happened to the Caped Crusader**

The BAT flew over the Atlantic Ocean carrying the bomb away from Gotham. Batman knew this was a suicide mission, but according to the Doctor, the history considered Bruce Wayne a dead man. Even if he wanted to save himself, it would have been impossible. The BAT didn't have an autopilot for Batman to jump out at safe distance. That distance's safe line was crossed already anyway.

Checking the bomb's timer, ten seconds, the last spark of survival and the fear of death he had rediscovered in the Pit, Batman released the cable carrying the bomb and dropped it. He might still have a chance to survive so he activated the BAT's afterburners and flew as fast as the aircraft could, to as far as he could. Then he heard the explosion.

Batman leaned forward and bit his teeth. He let out a growl as he saw the flashing light approaching behind. The blast from the bomb was coming, faster and faster and he knew he was going to die. Still letting the BAT speed ahead, Batman lifted his posture and closed his eyes, ready to see his parents again. The blast would take him soon. Any second now…

But it didn't or it was so much painless he didn't feel it happen. Batman opened his eyes to see the night sky through the BAT's glass. Was this afterlife? He was still wearing his armor and sitting inside the BAT, so did they come there too? Batman looked down to ground. All he could see to every direction was an endless city. There were some light in the building's windows, giving Batman a reason to land.

The BAT landed on a rooftop of a similar building where Batman had left it before his first battle with Bane. Then he jumped off to street level. Walking out of the alleyway Batman found nobody out there. Troubled by this, he activated the cowl's environmental sonar mode to be sure. He saw no body. No civilians, no criminals, no police officers. Batman was the only one in the endless ghost city.

''Where am I?'' Batman asked himself shaking his head. There were no dead family members, friends or enemies, so it couldn't have been heaven or hell. Not that he had believed in those options anyway. Batman and Bruce Wayne had been an atheist since he had returned to Gotham nine and a half years ago. Also after meeting the Doctor he had concluded that religious faith in something had no weight in the world someone like he existed. This place was something completely else.

Batman returned to the BAT and leaned to it thinking what he should do now. If there truly wasn't any one else here, what should he do now? Lifting his head up, he saw something impossible. Batman switched to his cowl's vision mode to clarify if what he saw was really there. A whole building was floating in the air, looking like a white castle mixed with Wayne Manor and Arkham Asylum. Yes, it was real. Not knowing what else to do, Batman jumped into the BAT and flew to the floating castle.

Landing the BAT to a docking bay of some sort, Batman thought that this castle couldn't have been just what it looked like. If he had come here maybe six months earlier without ever meeting the Doctor, Batman would have refused to believe that it could have possibly been a spaceship. But what kind of a spaceship was it? Jumping out, Batman took a glance of his surroundings, bare eyed and with the cowl's vision mode. No humans or aliens, if they were an option, in sight. His arrival here was still a secret to whoever was in charge here. The BAT's presence however concerned him. The aircraft was standing in the white walled and floored bay with its black contrast sticking out for everyone to see. If someone would find it, they might learn about his presence as well and without knowing who 'they' were, Batman had to be careful and stay in the shadows. For that, the BAT had to be hidden and made sure no one came realize it was here. Then Batman remembered what the Doctor had given him when he returned to Gotham, the Perception Filter keychain. Batman hung it up to one of the BAT's cannons and hoped that he only could see it as he put it on. With that thought, he shot the grapple hook to the ceiling and started to explore the castle.

* * *

''Doctor, what just happened?''

The Doctor, Clara Oswald and Selina Kyle all stood stunned out of shock in the TARDIS console room, looking at one of the screens in the console. After seeing that Batman had tried to save his life after carrying the bomb they had to watch as him and the BAT just disappear out of thin air. The Doctor had no idea what had happened. He had seen almost everything that the universe had to throw at him, but this was new. It worried Clara and Selina.

''Doctor, what happened!?'' Clara asked.

''I don't know.''

''How did he just disappear?'' Selina asked.

''I don't know.''

''What are we gonna do?'' Selina asked.

''I DON'T KNOW!'' The Doctor shouted back. ''I, I, I… I just don't know.''

He walked backwards and sat down to the stairs that took to upper levels, running his hands through his hair out of frustration.

''Where, when, how and why, or maybe who also. If we find those out, we might get close understanding what.''

Selina and Clara exchanged glances as the Doctor pulled out a leather bound wallet from his jacket pocket.

''This all started with a message in the psychic paper. That helped us find him and getting him back to save Gotham. And we don't even know who sent it.''

All three looked at the wallet in the Doctor's hands and the blank paper in it.

''Whoever you are, if you know something… give us a clue.''

* * *

Batman wandered through the white lit corridors of the castle. So far he hadn't run into anyone, but the surroundings were intriguing. When he had first seen the castle floating in the sky, it had looked smaller but now when he was inside it looked bigger. Maybe whoever had built it had access to the same technology as the Doctor did with the TARDIS. Eventually Batman heard someone talking when he came to a door which had a plate saying DUNGEON.

''Better than nothing,'' Batman growled under his breath and put the cowl's sonar mode on. Lucius had fortunately converted and upgraded it to work without cellphones since its last use. It worked now like an x-ray vision by picking up the sounds of others and creating echo constructs that he could see on the other side of the walls. Thinking it like that, he was now a more literal Bat-Man.

The echo formation Batman saw through the door showed three constructs: one tall man facing someone who was leaning to big prison bars and something that looked like a dog.

''What are you going to do with us?'' a girl's voice said on the other side of the door. When it was spoken, the construct leaning to bars sent small waves from the head, identifying it as the speaker.

''You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger,'' was the heard answer and the sound waves came from the tall man. That was all Batman needed to hear to understand the situation. A girl and her dog were hostages, taken by that man and possibly others. The kidnapper began to walk away as he had said what he had to say, shown by the sound waves appearing and closing in towards the door.

Batman grabbled himself up to ceiling as the door opened. He watched as the kidnapper came out, wearing a black robe, indicating that this was some kind of a cult. His head was exposed, showing a long blue hair and sharp shaped face with a scar under his right eye.

''Who are these people?''

Batman shook his head and entered the dungeon through a window hole above the door. The dungeon was not what he had expected. The walls were all white, making the room look bigger than it was and it only had one cage like cell. Inside there was a red haired girl wearing a pink dress that looked like a sleeveless hoodie and a mini shirt. She also had over the knees long socks and rings in her wrists. She must have been an important person, as in a rich socialite's daughter or something. The dog however didn't look like any dog Batman knew. It was yellow and looked weird. Possibly alien. If it was the girl's pet, she might not have been a human either but a humanoid alien like the Doctor. Still if she was a hostage here, Batman felt obligated to save her. Hopefully she could also shed some light to there he was.

* * *

In the TARDIS, the psychic paper received a message for the Doctor:

_THE SILENCE WILL FALL WHEN THE FORCE MEETS THE OBJECT_

''No,'' the Doctor said as he read it. ''NO! NO! NO! NO!''

* * *

**Author's notes: **REVIEW! And those who have played Kingdom Hearts, yes. Batman is in the World That Never Was. However the Doctor knows it by a different name. And for Miss Singing in the Rain, and others, sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm just trying yo keep this story interesting.


	2. Detective work

**Author's notes:** Review! The Silence has told you to do it and can't even remember it. You must review.

* * *

**Detective work**

''OW!'' Selina yelled holding her arm. ''You said that wouldn't hurt!''

''I lied,'' the Doctor said putting away the small pistol he had used in Clara's and Selina's hand palms. ''If your hands start blinking, that's the nano recorder telling you have encountered a Silent.''

''What is the Silence anyway?'' Clara asked. ''The moment you saw the message you gave both of us shots with that… what do you even call that thing?''

''The Silence is a religious order that believes that the Silence will fall when the question is asked,'' the Doctor explained. ''Except that already happened in Trenzalore, Clara. You were there. The Great Intelligence stepped into my time stream, rewrote me dead and so everything everywhere in the universe where I had saved the day, were also rewritten dead. Thus the Silence fell.''

''But I stepped in there too, and undid the Great Intelligence's influence.''

''Yes, you did,'' the Doctor said, ''but apparently now the Silence, or someone else, has found a new way for it to fall. So why would they tell me this? They should think I'm dead.''

Clara and Selina gave him a weird look.

''It's a long story,'' the Doctor said. ''And complicated''

* * *

In the dungeons, the red haired girl sat in a cage with a yellow dog, thinking about what her captor had told her.

''Sora's in danger because of me…''

''Back away from the bars,'' A scary, growling voice said, different than her captor's. ''I don't know he'll be back.''

''Who's there?!'' The girl asked looking out from her cage.

A black hand showed itself behind the corner on the other side of the bars. It was holding something that looked like a gun pistol.

''This shoots a highly explosive gel. I'm going to use it to blow up these bars. Don't scream when you see me. We can't afford to have your captors to hear anything but the explosion. Nod, if you understand.''

The girl wondered what the growling man could have meant. Why would she scream to his appearance? Was he ugly or something? Well she didn't want to put Sora in danger for her own sake, so she nodded confidently. Owner of the black hand stepped to her line of sight and she flinched. He didn't look like a man but a monster. He had tall horns growing out of the back of his head, sharp, like an ax carved nose and rest of his body was covered by huge black wings. His eyes also were like glowing white thick scars.

The girl almost broke her promise and screamed, but remembered what was at stake. She allowed the monster to spray the gel on three bars on the cage, backed away.

BOOM!

The bars exploded making a hole for her to get out. As soon as she did, the girl tried to run past the monster, but he caught her under his wings.

''Don't run if you don't wish to be recaptured,'' the monster said looking at the entrance doors. ''I see them coming now.''

The girl didn't see or anyone, but suddenly she and the monster flew up from the dungeon's floor up and outside through a window hole above the exit. The dog that she had with her ran after them through the door just as her captor entered and saw the cage empty. The girl and the monster stood up at the ceiling not leaving yet. She wanted to but the monster looked like he wanted to observe. That was when the girl noticed that the monster was indeed a man only wearing a black and dark mask and costume and the wings was actually a black cape. Under the sharp nose was a chin of a man and his only expressions were exposed from the look of his mouth.

''Can we go now?'' the girl asked still not confirmed if she, or they, were safe yet.

''He just reported your escape to his superiors. Yes, we must go now.''

* * *

The Doctor explained everything to Clara and Selina. About the Silence, the Battle of Demon's Run, Amy and Rory, River's involvement, him faking his death and marrying River, the First Question and its significance concerning his tomb at Trenzalore. He also explained how the First Question's prophesy had come and passed. But now he had no idea what the Silence had meant with the Force and the Object.

''You sure have a weird life,'' Selina said trying to comprehend everything she had just heard.

''No, it's a cool life,'' the Doctor said and returned back to the matter at hand. ''If the Silence has taken Batman, we must have watched them do it, and then forgot about seeing it happen. That's who and how, and also maybe a slight why. Good, only where and when left.''

''Doctor, wait,'' Clara said. ''Didn't you say that Silence tried to kill you to keep it from falling?''

''Yes,'' the Doctor answered. ''Why?''

''Well, in Trenzalore the Silence fell because of the Great Intelligence and the Whisper men and not by the Silents,'' Clara told him. ''So, if they don't want the Silence to fall, could it be possible that the message you got was a cry for help?''

''And someone else is trying to make the silence fall using Batman as the Force or Object to face something that represents the other?'' Selina added hitting her palm with her fist as she understood it too. ''Someone who would scare even them so much, that they asked you for help?''

The Doctor sat back down to the stairs with a worried grim look on his face.

''I really am getting old for not even thinking about it like that.''

* * *

Batman ran through the corridors carrying the red headed girl on his arms. She seemed to be fit enough to run, but he didn't want to risk her falling behind. Her name was also still unknown to him, but because he was running he had decided to have that discussion with her once they were inside the BAT and flying away from the castle. This place was an unknown territory and Batman had no idea what he was up against so it was best to get somewhere safe and plan for the next move.

The girl was afraid of him and kept silent. It was understandable with what Batman was wearing, but she seemed to relax more when she had accepted that he was trying to help her. Her dog also seemed to trust Batman since he (yes was definitely a male) had not barked at him. Batman hoped the girl would break her silence one they were clear.

As he ran, Batman eventually got them to an outer corridor where he let the girl run on her own feet. The outer corridor was basically a stairway to lower levels without the steps, so it was better this way to not have them fall running downhill. Once they got to the end of the lowering corridor and the door to the next one, they found the captor waiting for them with two large things. They were big and looked like breathing statues and both of them had a huge mallet. The cowl's vision mode showed that they were inanimate creatures and not even alive.

''Kairi, there you are,'' the captor said, revealing the girl's name to Batman. ''I'm afraid leaving isn't an option.''

The cloaked man reached his hand towards them, gesturing Kairi to take it. He didn't also seem to mind Batman at all.

''I'll take you to see Sora.''

Batman didn't know who this Sora was, but could tell from Kairi's reaction to the name, Sora was someone important to her. Kairi took a step back and a half step to take cover behind Batman, showing that she seemed to trust Batman more than her captors and if these captors thought that Batman was nothing against them, then they were making a big mistake.

''You don't want that?''

Kairi stood as tall as she could and tried to look brave.

''I do. More than anything,'' she said, and then took a pause holding her hand on her heart. She looked like she had been waiting to see Sora for a very long time which was shown in her sad eyes. ''But not with you around.''

Kairi took a defensive position like she was ready to fight. Batman nodded proudly at her and also took to battle stance. The captor just brushed the situation with his hand.

''If I had a heart, this would be where I died of laughter.''

''Then settle for some mild bruising,'' Batman hissed with disgust of the captor's behavior and pulled the grabbling gun and the explosive gel gun from his belt. He fired the first one at the captor, making the rope take a hold of him for Batman to pull him to floor. While he was still falling from the pull, Batman ran towards him and used him to give himself a boost to jump on one of the creatures. He then sprayed both of them with the explosive gel and detonated it to explode once he had jumped off, destroying them both. Then Batman ran to the captor and pushed him against the wall.

''What have you been doing here!?'' Batman growled at the captor and punched him to the gut. 'Why do you need her? And who are you working for!?''

Unfortunately the captor didn't want to talk and disappeared through the wall, out of Batman's hands. Batman hit the wall in anger and growled under his breath annoyed. Kairi walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Thank you,'' Kairi said as Batman looked down to her, ''for saving and defending me.''

Batman nodded to her and then knelled down to face Kairi in her line of sight.

''I'm a little lost here. Can you tell me what I need to know?''

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The mystery deepens and if you wish it uncover faster review. So far only one has an I must have more. And for KH fans, this is an AU for _Kingdom Hearts_. Yes, Kairi, Sora and Organisation XIII have made appearances and mentions, but they are not the same ones you know because of the Silence and the other not yet mentioned enemy of the Doctor. And that was the explosive gel gun from the _Arkham Asylum_ and _Arkham City_ games.


	3. Chain of Memories

**Author's notes: **Now I'm giving you evidence of the Silence being present here and some references to past_ Doctor Who_ episodes. Also, because _Nolanverse_ Batman was the only superhero in his world, he never met Superman and the only alien he has ever met and worked with is the Doctor. That is why he has some difficulties to accept his current surroundings and these new people. And again for KH fans, THIS IS AN AU! Whatever you remember from the games don't work here, those times have been rewritten. Big time!

* * *

**Chain of Memories**

''So what you are saying is that this is a prince, Sora, has to save the princess, you, from the evil cultists- scenario,'' Batman said after Kairi had told him what she knew.

Princess of Hearts was what Kairi had told Batman who she was. Something that her captors, Organization XIII, believed they needed to open something called the Kingdom Hearts. Sora was apparently the prince with a key based and styled sword-gun, that could open the Kingdom Hearts by releasing hearts stolen by shadow creatures called Heartless. By opening the Kingdom Hearts the Organization XIII, who had no hearts and were just Nobodies(''WHAT!''), could get hearts and…

''Argh!'' Batman sighted with growl and shook his head. He accepted that these people were humanoid aliens, but all that alien stuff was much to swallow.

''You believe me?'' Kairi asked as Batman seemed to have a headache.

''I have met the man who called himself the Oncoming Storm, so yes,'' Batman said showing himself fine. ''All that you told me was just, almost too much.''

Kairi smiled a little showing she was now more comfortable around Batman. ''And who are you and why are you?''

''I'm Batman and if that organizer wanted to take you to Sora, that means he is also in this castle,'' Batman said ready to move on. ''Let's go find him.''

* * *

In the TARDIS the Doctor was doing something he usually didn't like doing. He was going through historical records which he found rubbish. Everything he could find about the Silence that he might have missed or forgotten since his previous encounter with them. After 1969, when the Doctor had fooled them to order humans to kill them on sight, there was very little to be found as their numbers had dropped. These records also were little vague and not fully trust worthy, making the Time Lord wonder what River could have possibly seen in them that made them so wonderful to her. Some or most of these records were only speculations of possible seen and forgotten encounters.

''Damn that memory profess,'' the Doctor muttered when Clara and Selina ran to him. Selina was wearing her cat suit.

''Doctor!'' Clara said showing him Selina's hand palm. ''One of them got into the TARDIS!''

''Why is she wearing that?'' The Doctor asked he took Selina's gloveless hand.

''I had it under my cloths, but I don't remember changing,'' Selina said scared and angered. ''I checked my palm, but it didn't blink.''

''Ah, that was my fault, I forgot to tell you to press it to activate it,'' the Doctor said and hit himself in the forehead. Then he saw his own hand palm. ''Mine is blinking.''

The Doctor pressed the blinking light in his hand and they all listened.

''_You_''! The Doctor's voice said in the loud speaker. ''_Why and where_ _did you take Batman!?_''

''_The_ _Object in the way of the Force had to be hidden,_'' answered a voice that sounded like coughing in a vacuum. ''_Their_ _reunion will bring the falling of the Silence._''

_"Reunion? What reunion?_''

'_'It_ _is once the unstoppable force reunites with the immovable object,_'' Silent's voice said, ''_that is when the Silence will fall all over the existence._''

''_So_ _you took Batman to keep that from happening!_'' Selina's voice yelled accusingly. ''_You_ _made sure that he would have to carry that bomb to ocean so you could take him from us! FROM ME!_''

''_Damn_ _that memory profess._''

''_Doctor! One of them got into the TARDIS!_''

''Well that helped lots,'' the Doctor said as he began to press buttons and turn switches on the console.

''You know where we can find Batman?'' Selina asked hopefully.

''No, but I know someone who knows lots about the Silence,'' the Doctor said as the TARDIS began to fly to its next destination. ''We're lucky if he knows how 'force and object' are connected to Batman and where he is at the moment.''

* * *

At the castle Batman and Kairi moved stealthy in their quest to find Sora. Batman had given her small lessons in crouching and walking silently as they moved. Fighting was something which unfortunately would have taken long to be taught so Batman had given Kairi the explosive gel gun in case they got jumped by those breathing statues. Also telling Kairi how Batman had ended up into the castle had built some kind of trust between them.

''Pull the trigger to shoot it and press down your thumb for detonation,'' Batman told Kairi how to use her given weapon.

''Where do you assume we find Sora?'' Kairi asked as Batman activated his cowl's vision mode and began to scan the castle for other people. He picked up someone standing in the tallest tower, two persons in the other side of the castle and five people two levels lower.

''Who did you Sora was travelling with?'' Batman asked while looking at the ones below them. ''A humanoid duck and a humanoid dog?''

''Captain Goofy and the Duck Avenger, yes'' Kairi said nodding her head. Batman shook his head out of frustration as he still had trouble adjusting to be working with aliens.

''They are two levels lower from our position.''

On their way, they came across a hall that had 13 offline platforms. Batman shrugged it off as he assumed they were holographic statues of every organization member. Kairi attempted to turn one of them online, but Batman stopped her and growled: ''Later, if we have time.''

The plan in Batman's head was to reunite Kairi with her prince and then resume investigating why he was here. If this castle was a spaceship, there might have been a communications station somewhere in it and Batman could hopefully use that to try contact the TARDIS. After having worked with the Doctor, he would have been able to help him understand this weird environment and…

''Hide,'' Batman whispered to Kairi, waving his cape around her.

The cowl's vision mode had picked up a new echo construction. It was tall and slender, looking straight at them. A new type of an alien, that seemed to be wearing a suit and tie. Covering Kairi with his cape with his left hand, Batman raised his right hand ready to throw a Batarang at the alien if it tried to attack them.

''Saix,'' the alien said, its voice sounding like it was coughing in a vacuum. ''Her captor's name was Saix and there are others.''

''Who?'' Batman asked, confused, but ready to fight.

''Ximbar and Luxord,'' alien's echo said as its head sent sound waves. ''They are led by Xemnas.''

''There are only four of them?'' Batman noted from the alien's speech, still ready to attack. ''Why are you telling me this?''

''Because you won't even remember it.''

''Why are you holding me under here?'' Kairi asked suddenly. Batman looked at her and then back at the alien, only to see it gone.

''Didn't you see that alien over there?'' Batman said pointing to where the alien's echo construction had been.

''No, what alien?'' Kairi asked confused. ''We were coming through here and suddenly you were holding me under your-''

Batman lifted his finger as a sign of silence and turned off the cowl's vision mode. He looked at Kairi with bare eyes, then with vision mode, bare eyes again and understood what was going on.

''Because you won't even remember it,'' Batman repeated. ''That is what the alien said. You don't remember seeing it because you saw it with you bare eyes''.

''What alien?'' Kairi asked again and Batman grabbed her left hand. ''What are you..?''

But she saw what Batman meant. Kairi had a marker, from the bag she had hanging form her waist, on her right hand and a drawn tally mark on left. She looked Batman in the eyes with worry and fear in hers.

''I don't remember drawing that,'' Kairi said scared. ''How can you remember it?''

''Because I didn't see it,'' Batman said turning the vision mode on. ''I only saw the echo made from its breathing and other sounds. Whatever it was, it has the ability to edit itself out of our memories as soon as we look away from them.''

''But can you remember hearing it?'' Kairi asked to which Batman nodded.

''And know that an encounter has happened by drawing to your hand,'' Batman said pointing out the tally mark in Kairi's arm. ''Or not looking at them when they appear and listen while others talk to them.''

''You can also record the encounter as it happens'', Kairi said pulling a recorder from her waist bag.

Batman nodded and looked at Kairi with proud smile.

''If we get separated, turn that recorder on and keep checking your arms for tally marks.''

* * *

The TARDIS materialized and her Doctor stepped out, followed by his companions. They were outside a cave like crypt.

''You took us to see a mummy?'' cat suited Selina asked as she saw the surroundings.

''This is the Seventh Transept,'' the Doctor said walking towards the entrance, ''where the Headless Monks store the leftovers of their converted members.''

"Leftovers?'' Clara repeated confused, until she saw skulls lying on the floor and shelves on the walls.

''I did say Headless Monks, didn't I?'' the Doctor said, simulating a cutting on his head.

Both Clara and Selina reacted to this by shocked gulps. Walking through the cold lighted crypt's corridors, the women's shock grew even more as they saw shelves filled with skulls that moved to watch them as they walked past. The Doctor however seemed calm like he had been there before.

''Why are we here?'' Selina asked the Doctor, using anger to hide her fear of the place. She had gotten used to seeing dead bodies but not living skulls.

The Doctor answered by pointing at a box sitting on an elevated pedestal. He walked to the box and opened its sliding door, revealing to Clara and Selina the inside.

''As I said, the Headless Monks store the leftover heads of their converted members here. As you have seen, most of them have been left here to rot, but the rich and wealthy are able get special treatment. Like my old friend, Dorium Maldovar, here.''

''That... is a man's head'' Selina said in nervously. ''A blue man's head.''

''No, that is a... blue fat man's head'', Clara said in the same tone. ''Is it dead or just sleeping?''

''None of the skulls and heads in here are dead,'' the Doctor told them. ''That's why there are no rats.''

The Doctor snapped his fingers near the head's face, waking it up.

''Hello again, Dorium.''

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Okay, in _Pandorica Opens_ the Silence was present but wasn't seen, because of the memory profess, but River heard them saying _Silence will fall_ multiple times before the TARDIS exploded. Since the Silents' voice can remembered, Batman could remember seeing them with his cowl's sonar vision, the one from _The Dark Knight_'s climax against the Joker's thugs and saving the hostages, because he didn't actually see them, but the echo constructs made from their breathing and walking sounds.

And in the next chapter the answer to _the Force and the Object_ will be revealed, but they will bring more questions.

Also that hall Batman and Kairi walked through, has something connected to the Doctor. Wait until you you see how.

Oh, and did you like the Wild Wild West reference in the end?


	4. The Force and the Object

**Author's note's:** For KH fans, this chapter will have multiple character deaths in that area. I told you this would be an AU, so you knew they were all expendable. Also the answer to the force and object will now be revealed, but there is still one unknown player who hasn't shown his face.

Batman will survive, but will face a ghost from his past and the Doctor will finally realize where the Silence took him.

* * *

**The Force and the Object**

''Doctor'' Dorium Maldovar's head said, ''should I be content or worried of this visit?''

''Depends on how it proceeds and eventually concludes, Dorium,'' the Doctor answered. ''How's it been like living as a head so far?''

''Oh, nothing to complain so far,'', Dorium said delighted, to which Clara and Selina couldn't believe without doubting. ''The scenery from here might be grim, but I still have my media chip to keep myself entertained. How about you and your life as a non-existing dead man?''

''Oh, it's been like getting a clean slate,'' the Doctor said causing Selina to put her hand on that belt pocket where she was holding the flash drive. ''As no one has never heard of me before, I can just go and introduce myself as the Doctor and they are just, meh. It does have some downsides when I ran into some old enemies who I can't scare anymore and…''

''WHAT DO KNOW ABOUT THE SILENCE AND WHY DO THEY WANT BATMAN!'' Selina yelled pointing a gun against Dorium's forehead.

''Oh, and Dorium, these two are Clara Oswald, my current travel companion and impossible girl,'' the Doctor said while Clara was slowly trying to pull Selina away from Dorium, ''and this lovely Catwoman who wants to talk to you is Selina Kyle.''

''The Silence?'' Dorium repeated confused and quite shocked. ''What makes you think I would know what they want?''

''Well it's just that you seemed to know why they wanted to kill me last time,'' the Doctor explained casually, ''you know, about the Lake Silencio, the First Question and events on Trenzalore, which went well, by the way, the silence did fall but didn't hit the ground, so to speak.''

''The Silence will fall when the Force meets the Object!'' Selina said, loudly but calmer. ''What does it mean and why does it involve Batman?!''

* * *

In the white castle spaceship, Batman and Kairi had reached a huge hall's upper balcony. From there they should be able to spot and reunite with Sora and his friends. Batman however had speculations about them and of this whole place. Meeting those memory erasing aliens also made him feel uneasy. So far Kairi was the only person he could feel comfortable in these surroundings, but protecting her had only slowed Batman down on figuring out where he was and why.

''They should be coming out from there soon,'' Batman said watching down from the balcony to the hall's lower entrance. He kept the cowl's Sonar Vision mode on to observe Sora's movements and to stay informed if the memory erasing aliens came again. Kairi joined Batman at the edge of the balcony and they looked down. Three people walked in to the hall and as Batman checked on Kairi, her face grew so full of happiness that he assumed these three were Sora, Donald and Goofy.

''Sora,'' said an unwelcome voice, which Batman recognized all too well, ''I'm afraid Kairi doesn't want to see you anymore.''

Saix, that organization member the memory alien had named, was standing on a cliff between Sora's party and Batman and Kairi. Batman didn't know how to begin to describe how much that man disgusted him and his attitude towards others. And now that lying with a clear face… no that was what Batman had told Gordon to do eight years ago to cover up Harvey Dent's crimes.

''That's not true!'' Kairi yelled, revealing her and Batman's position to Saix and Sora's party.

''Kairi!'' Sora yelled up with a young man's voice, causing Batman to wonder if he had just reached puberty.

''Sora!'' Kairi yelled back with her face shining with happiness.

For a moment Batman was reminded of his childhood with Rachel, before his parents died. Then he was brought back to reality and jumped over the edge of the balcony trying to do a glide attack on Saix. He could tell that this stunt had surprised both Kairi and Sora's party from the confused voices from both directions. However as Batman was concentrated in attacking Saix, he ignored them. Batman's boots hit Saix in left shoulder and bicep, and as he was about to fall down, Batman landed himself on the cliff and took Saix on a hanging position.

''Let's talk!'' Batman growled while holding Saix upside-down from the ankle. ''What are you and your friends benefiting from all these lies''?

''Something greater than you mind can possibly imagine,'' Saix said calmly, ignoring Batman threats to drop him down. ''Ours is much more. Ximbar!''

''BATMAN, LOOK OUT!'' Kairi yelled and Batman saw red glowing projectiles flying towards him.

He dodged them, but at the price of letting go of Saix, who fell and disappeared again. As much as Batman was angered by this, he turned his attention to where the projectiles had been shot and saw another cloaked man. This one had black hair and an eye patch. The sniper had turned his weapons to Sora's party.

''Have you been a good b-'' the sniper was saying and trying to shoot, but was cut off as Batman lunged at him and dragged him down to the hall's lower level where Sora's party was.

''She is waiting for you upstairs, GO!'' Batman said as soon as he saw Sora. He hesitated for a little, maybe because of Batman's appearance. ''GO!''

Sora and his party left, leaving Batman alone with the sniper. He hit him in the stomach couple of times before starting to ask questions:

''What have been doing here, Ximbar!?'' Batman asked the sniper, using the name Saix had called him. ''Who is your Organization working with? Those memory erasing aliens?''

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' Ximbar said, before hitting Batman in the chest, sending him to fly off him. ''But if you really wanna know, we had Sora and his friends killing the Heartless for their collected hearts and put them there.''

Batman looked where Ximbar was pointing, somewhere in the sky, but saw nothing. All there was to see was night sky and stars.

''There is nothing up there,'' Batman said getting on his feet. ''What do you expect me to see?''

''Our Kingdom Hearts'' Ximbar said proudly. ''Once it is completed, all nobodies will again have hearts.''

Batman activated his Sonar vision on Ximbar. He was sure that when he had scanned the breathing statues behind Saix, Batman had seen a pulse on him. Doing the same to Ximbar, he saw what he recognized as a cardiovascular system.

''You're wrong,'' Batman growled, on a voice that was close to his Bruce Wayne voice. ''You have a heart, I can see it. It is currently pumping blood and oxygen through your veins.''

The look on Ximbar's face turned confused. He put his hand to where his heart should have been and felt his heart beating.

''But how…''

''You have been misguided, lied to, and I think I know by who,'' Batman said. ''There is something else in this castle besides your organizations and Sora's friends. Aliens, that can erase themselves out of our memories when we-''

But Batman didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as suddenly Ximbar exploded in an electric shock. All that was left of him was steam and one of the aliens standing behind where the sniper had been, pointing it's chubby fingers to where Ximbar had been.

''WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?'' Batman yelled walking closer to it.

''Ximbar was about to remember,'' the alien's voice answered. ''If he did, he would have taken you to them.''

''To who!?'' Batman asked, but didn't get a chance to listen the answer, when he heard Kairi screaming.

Batman aimed his grabble gun to Balcony where Kairi was and got himself back up there. He found Kairi standing there with a clueless face, holding her recorder in her right hand and her marker in the left. Her right arm had three drawn tally marks.

''Kairi,'' Sora, entering the balcony, said and both he and she ran to each other. ''Have you been crying?''

''Out of happiness,'' Kairi said as they hugged.

''Or terror,'' Batman said walking to them. Sora and his friends, humanoid dog in an army wear and humanoid duck in a similar costume to Batman's, were alarmed by his presence.

''Don't worry, Batman is a friend,'' Kairi said calming her prince and his knights down. ''He saved me from the dungeons and protected me.''

Batman nodded as he took the recorder from Kairi's hand and rewinded the tape in it. Then he pressed play.

''_Batman_ _and I got separated as he went to help Sora,_'' Kairi's voice said. ''_I have turned this recorder on due his order because it may be that I may encounter those memory erasing aliens._''

''What memory erasing aliens?'' humanoid duck asked demanding. Batman glared him to stay silent.

''_Riku,_'' Kairi's voice said surprised, Batman looked confused.

''Our friend who was also trying to rescue her'', Sora said, looking around the balcony. ''Wonder where here is he?''

''_Kairi, are you alright?_'' Asked a male voice, noticeable older than Sora. ''_Why_ _do you have a recorder?_''

''_Yes, I'm-_'' Kairi's voice answered, but cut her sentence suddenly. '_'Riku, there is one of them behind you!_''

''_What_ _is that_?!'' Riku's voice said alarmed, then turned back to calm. ''_Why_ _am I armed?_''

''_You looked away from it and it made you forget it!_'' Kairi's voice said scared. ''_It_ _can erase itself from our memories when we look away. Only Batman can remember seeing them!_''

''_Bat_-_Man_!?'' Riku's voice said, sounding noticeably a little different. ''_The Ob-ject_!?''

''_Riku_?'' Kairi's voice said worriedly as sound of walking came from the recorder. Then there was a clicking sound, a scratching sound and metallic sliding sound. ''_Riku_!?''

Then Kairi screamed and the same electric explosion, as with Ximbar's demise, was heard. Batman looked at Kairi and the tears in her eyes. She hadn't cried out of happiness of seeing Sora. She had cried because she had watched the aliens kill her friend.

''_Why,_'' Kairi's voice asked crying, '' _why did_ _you have to kill him_?''

''_Your friend was already dead,_'' alien's voice said. ''_His_ _body was only a puppet, to be used against us._''

'_'Who are you_?'' Kairi sobbed, as the voice of Batman's grabble gun was heard in the background.

''_We_ _are the Silence._''

Batman turned the recorder off and looked at everyone. Kairi and Sora, holding each other were stricken with grief. Army dog was also looking down and the duck wearing similar suit as Batman looked sad. Batman turned off his Sonar Vision and let the other see from his eyes that he was sorry too.

''I'm sorry for your loss, but we need to get out of the open'', Batman said giving Kairi her recorder back. ''We need to find shelter and regroup. I suggest that hall we came through.''

The humanoid duck was the first to nod in agreement and they all left the balcony, returning to the direction where Batman and Kairi had come there.

* * *

''That is poorly translated'' Dorium's head said. ''The true translation is 'The Silence must fall when the unstoppable force is reunited with the immovable object.''

''Yes, but what does it mean?'' the Doctor asked. ''Or do I need to go find a Teselecta and ask it for better information?''

''That will not be necessary,'' Dorium said offended. ''But you should ask yourself, Doctor, if the Silence doesn't want themselfs to fall, why would they save the very instrument of their falling from certain death?''

''Um'', the Doctor thought, ''because they are thick?''

''Because someone else was already about to do that,'' Clara said giving a better explanation. ''So they took Batman away to somewhere he couldn't be found.''

''Well, we were trying to save him,'' Selina said ''so does that mean that they purposely wanted us not to save him?''

''What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?'' The Doctor said, without asking it as a question. ''They surrender of course, but what happens when they meet again? The same thing. So how could that possibly bring the Silence to fall?''

''What is the opposite of surrendering?'' Dorium asked, giving a clue.

''Resisting arrest,'' Selina answered, referring to have experience of it. ''Fighting over not being taken away or anything that would end up in a bloodshed.''

''So where would this opposite reaction take place to a surrendering cataclysm?'' Dorium asked, looking like it was obvious.

The answer hit the Doctor like a book in the back of the head.

''In the Antimatter Universe.''

* * *

In the highest outer corridors of the white castle, the humanoid Mouse King was making his way up, when he found a familiar clothed person, wearing bandages in his head.

''Diz!'' the Mouse King said as he came to the figure.

''Diz?'' the figure said looking up to mouse king. ''I'm not Diz.''

The Mouse King recognized the voice not as who he had thought him to be and pointed his sword on him.

''Who are you and why are you wearing Diz's clothes?* Mouse King asked cutting the bandages on the man's face, which he began to tear of immediately. When the Mouse King saw the man's face he gasped out of horror.

''Mirror,'' the man asked with his hand waiting for one to given to him.

''Who are you!?'' the Mouse King demanded pointing his sword to man's throat.

''MIRROR''! the man demanded louder.

The Mouse King lifted his sword to the level of the man's eyes, letting him to see his reflection.

''Aaah-haahaah''! the man began to cry over the vision of his face, but suddenly turned it into an insane laughter. ''Hahahaha Hihhihihi HOHOHOHOH hahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HHahaAHaHAAAHHhahahaa''!

''I Demand you to tell me who-'' but the Mouse King didn't get to answer. The man grabbed the sword and impaled it to Mouse King's chest.

''Sorry,'' the man said raising to his feet, still holding onto sword in the Mouse King, ''but there is only one. Giant. Rodent. That I like keeping alive.''

Then he threw the Mouse King over the edge to his death and looked at himself. He was wearing some sort of red cloak with a black scarf, but only those were new. Under them he was still wearing his own purple pants, cold blue shirt, green vest and purple suit jacket. Content, he threw his alien cloak of leaving only his own clothes on, and then pulled out a makeup kit from his jacket pockets. In a few minutes, his hair was dyed green, face powdered white, eyes shadowed black and his lips, and the scars in his cheeks, red.

''Daddy's home,'' the Joker said watching his reflection on the Mouse King's sword. ''Now where... is the Batman?''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the answer to what Force and Object stood for. Opposites. Darkness and Light. Good and Evil. Yin and Yang. Matter and Antimatter. The Batman and the Joker. And together, they shall be bring the falling of the Silence.

And about the KH characters still alive, I have rewritten them to fit better in the _Doctor Who Universe_. Sora and Kairi have been left mostly unchanged, but _Donald Duck_ is changed to be in his existing superhero persona, _The Duck Avenger_(original Italian name is _Paperinik_ and Finnish name _Taikaviitta_). He and Batman will have a lot to talk about. _Goofy_ is still the captain of the, now late, _King Mickey_'s royal knights, but he is more militant as you will see in the chapters to come.

Also, if you recognized some of the clues in Riku's and Ximbar's deaths, you might know who is the unknown enemy of the Doctor working behind the scenes. And review your reactions to this to me. I want to know them.


	5. The Predator(s)

**Author's Notes: ** As a reminder, the_ Kingdom Hearts_ characters have been rewritten to fit better with Batman and Doctor Who. Sora and Kairi remain the some what the same, but Donald Duck is in his superhero persona, the Duck Avenger(original Italian name Paperinik), Goofy is still the captain of the late King Mickey's royal knights, but he is more militant and acts more like Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. And for Organization XIII, spoilers.

Now the Joker was rather difficult to write in character, because this is the Heath Ledger(may he rest in peace) version of him. That is why I didn't write that much of him. I only did that little to see how you readers would like and approve. Batman is also here in Detective mode, as in working as a detective on a Doctor related mystery and the Doctor's past travels of going to Antimatter Universe are the events that happened in **The Three Doctors**. It was necessary for me to watch that episode before writing this chapter.

* * *

**The Predator(s)**

''How did you figure that Batman is in Antimatter Universe?'' Clara asked the Doctor when they had all returned to the TARDIS.

''Because all of us, we are positive matter,'' the Doctor said holding his hands on Clara's and Selina's shoulders. ''Me, you two, Batman and everything in this universe is positive matter and so all good things and all good deeds have a positivity. However, in the Antimatter Universe, this is all opposite. There, good means bad and vice versa.''

''But what does that have to do with anything?'' Selina asked brushing the Doctor's hand off her.

''Like I said: When an unstoppable force meets an immovable object, they surrender,'' the Doctor said turning to the TARDIS console. ''That is a positive reaction. But if that happens in the Antimatter Universe, it will cause a huge negative reaction and unknown consequences. If the Silence must fall when that happens…''

The Doctor couldn't even imagine how to finish that.

''Have you ever went to the Antimatter Universe before?'' Selina asked. ''And won't we explode if we get in contact with antimatter?''

''The TARDIS will protect us building a singularity to a black hole which we are going to fly through and twice actually, however both of them were the same trip,'' the Doctor answered turning to the console. ''I went there as my second and third incarnations, or was my first one there too. Can't remember it well anymore. However, if we can stop those two from being reunited, then by your stars, we are going there again.''

''And how on earth are we going get there?'' Clara asked. ''You said the TARDIS isn't built for inter dimensional traveling. We couldn't even get into that pocket universe without-''

''We'll do it the same way we got to the Bubble Universe,'' the Doctor said, gaining a confused look from Clara. ''Before your time. We can get more power getting there by erasing some rooms in the TARDIS.''

''By doing WHAT?!'' Clara and Selina asked shocked in unison.

''Bye-bye, swimming pool!'' The Doctor said as he began to pull switches and the TARDIS began dematerializing. ''Bye-bye, Astronomy room! Bye-bye, Tertery console room! Bye-bye, guestroom!''

''This thing has swimming pool?'' Selina repeated in a form of a question.

''Not anymore,'' Clara said.

The TARDIS dematerialized from the Seventh Trancept and set her way to the Antimatter Universe. During the flight, the Doctor remembered that there was straight access there in planet Zeta Minor, but from his experiences from that planet during his fourth incarnations, decided to use it as an exit once, or if, they got the chance to return to Normal Space.

* * *

Batman, Kairi, Sora and the other humanoid aliens were holding a fort in a three leveled hall. It wasn't as tall as the one where Kairi's and Sora's reunion had happened; its levels were merely three steps holding 13 offline holographic platforms and stairs between two doors.

The two humanoid aliens, the dog and the dog, had been introduced to Batman as the Duck Avenger, DA for short, another vigilante from his own world and Captain Goofy, commander of the King Mickey's royal knights. They both were from a planet called Diznown while Sora and Kairi kept saying they were raised on 'the Islands' and didn't pretty much remember their home planet's name. Still Batman tried not to understand or care where they were from and just concentrate on who they were.

''_We are the Silence,_'' Batman had listened from Kairi's recorder for many times. ''_We_ _are the Silence._''

"Silence?'' DA repeated joining Batman listening to the recorder. ''We have only so far fought the Heartless and Nobodies, but have never heard of the Silence.''

''You might have, but forgotten it,'' Batman said, glancing at the masked humanoid duck in black costume, which actually was more colorful than his. It's boots were yellow, cape was blue and red from different sides, wrists and shoulders had blue rings and he was wearing a sailor hat. ''You're a vigilante too?''

''Yes.''

''Why?''? Batman asked, curious since this was his first meeting with a colleague, thought a weird one. ''Who did you lose?''

''You tell first!'' DA demanded, reminding that Batman was the only stranger among them.

Batman looked down DA, who was noticeably shorter than him, to Captain Goofy and to Sora who was sitting with Kairi.

''My parents, when I was eight years old'', Batman answered with his growly voice, looking DA straight at his eyes. ''They were murdered right in front of my eyes. You?''

DA was taken aback by this as he had probably been expecting some kind of a different answer.

''Not who, what,'' DA said looking down. ''I lost my dignity many, many times to my rich and dominating uncle and to my smug of a 'lucky' cousin. His luck however once came to me in form of a Villa.''

The DA looked up as he continued: ''The Villa Rose had belonged to a gentleman thief. I found his equipment, made some improvements and this is who I am now''.

''You lost your dignity to your uncle and cousin,'' Batman said not liking where he thought this was going. ''Tell me you didn't-''

''My first mission was to steal my uncle hundred dollar bill filled mattress and framed my cousin for it,'' DA said half proudly. ''Yes, I know it was selfish but had to be done. After that it was to other business, but eventually I was caught by our king and blackmailed to join this mission in exchange for his silence.''

''_You_ _poor, pathetic creatures, don't you realize_?'' A voice said suddenly, before Batman got the chance to express his opinion on DA's action. As they looked around for the voice's source they saw one of the hologram platforms online, projecting an old man dressed in clothes from Earth's Victorian era. ''_Before you attempt to conquer the Earth, you will have to destroy ALL living matter_!''

''What!?'' Batman said as he stepped closer to the platform. ''How did this get turned on?''

''_It_ _can do many things, Lesterton,_'' said another voice. Another hologram had turned on as Batman had walked past it. This one was shorter man, with black bowl cut hair, wearing similar clothes Batman had seen the Doctor wear, including a bow tie. '_'But the thing it does most efficiently, is exterminate human beings._''

''These people are not with the Organization XIII,'' Captain Goofy said moving next to another platform. ''Let's see what this one has.''

''_Wait!_'' The third hologram yelled as Captain Goofy moved his hand over the Platform. This one was a white hair older gentleman wearing a green velvet coat and bow tie. His face looked worried. ''_Somebody's still in there!_''

''You are right,'' Batman said. ''Whoever these people are, they are not connected to whatever is happening.''

''_Davros,_'' a hologram, activated by DA, said. It was wearing brown clothes, a fedora hat and a colorful long scarf. ''_If_ _you had created a virus in your laboratory, something contagious and infectious that killed on contact, a virus that would destroy all other forms of life; would you allow its use_?''

''Or maybe they do,'' Batman said as soon as he heard this line spoken. ''Is there any Organization XIII members named Davros?''

''No,'' Sora said standing up, his arm still around Kairi. ''Every member's name has an X in it.''

''_I_ _lack your practice, Davros,_'' said fifth hologram as Sora moved his hand on one of the still offline platforms, activating it. This one was a blond haired younger man in cream-colored clothes, a cricket jumper and a fedora hat. In his chest was a seller as some sort of decoration.

''Who are these people?'' Batman said as he activated another platform. From it emerged a blondish man in brow haircut and was wearing a multicolor jacket and yellow pants.

''_Ah,_'' the sixth hologram said with a chippering taunt, looking at Sora and Kairi ''_I see you have been busy._''

Both Sora and Kairi blushed, but Batman didn't care as it wasn't relevant. Who these men were and what they were talking about was the newest top priority.

''_Your_ _forces are destroyed, your home planet a burnt cinder, circling a dead sun._''

Especially after hearing that last line from the seventh hologram. The person in it looked harmless middle aged man, with Scottish accent and similar taste of clothing as second and fifth holograms, and he was carrying an umbrella.

''Who are these men?'' Batman asked with a worried growl.

* * *

''Pam, pam, pam-pa-dam, pam, pa-pam,'' the Joker hummed as he climbed up higher up to the castle. He had no idea, or care, about where he was nor did he have any interest. (_Or how the hell should I know what this sick psychopath was thinking, I'm just supposed to narrate the events of what's happening_.)

In the highest point of the castle, the Joker came across a black cloaked man with long silvery hair.

''Your arrival and coming here was foretold to me, Joker,'' the man said without turning to the Joker.

''And you're not Batman,'' the Joker said walking around the man who seemed unnerved with his presence.

''No, but he is here too.''

The Joker looked intrigued.

''You look tense, and a little pale. You could probably use a little sun,'' the Joker said commenting the man's appearance. ''But then again, who am I to talk?''

''You may address me as Xemnas,'' the man introduced himself while the Joker chuckled to his joke. ''Do you know why you are here?''

''Hmm,'' the Joker hummed looking like he was thinking. ''Haven't really thought that far yet.''

''During your time in Gotham, you introduced yourself as the agent of Chaos,', Xemnas said trying to look intimidatingly calm. ''You are the unstoppable force of chaos, negative energy, the servant of a different kind of light.''

The Joker looked offended and shocked to this.

''I must say I love what you have done with the place and I admire your work, whatever the hell that is,'' the Joker said going with his voice from sincere and clear to grimmer and angry, ''but don't call me a servant.''

Xemnas was now taken aback little from choosing his words wrong, but tried to maintain his calmness.

''Fair enough,''

''Now you told me my coming here was fore told,'' the Joker said curiously. ''By who if I may ask?''

''That is irrelevant.''

''Noo,'' the Joker said placing his hand on Xemnas' shoulder. ''No, no, no, no. I want to know, either that or where Batman is.''

Xemnas looked at the Joker's hand on his shoulder, the Joker's black and yellow eyes and answered to the other question.

''Batman, the immovable object, is with the princess and the warriors of light inside the hall of the Predator.''

'''Aw, are we having a party then?'' the Joker asked gleefully. ''What's the occasion?''

''Your reunion with Batman,'' Xemnas answered with the Joker looking like he had met his new best friend, ''and the falling of the Silence.''

* * *

''_You want dominion over the living, yet all you do is KILL!_'' the eight hologram yelled like it was an objection. This hologram looked like a younger version of the first hologram with similar Victorian clothes and long, browner hair.

''I think these men were fighters against something,'' Batman said sharing his deductions to others. ''The first man was talking to poor and pathetic creatures, the second one was telling what they do and third one was trying protect someone or prevent someone's coming demise.''

''I agree,'' DA said with his hands crossed. ''The fourth and fifth ones were talking to someone called Davros and pleading him to not to create something destructive.''

''And the sixth one was being sarcastic about admiring their work,'' Sora said quickly. ''That is definitely what he was talking about''.

''And when we come to seventh and eight men,'' Batman said pointing to them, ''it can be sure that they were in the middle of a war against whoever all of them have been talking about.''

''And I suppose it didn't end well,'' Kairi said standing in next to a hologram platform, which wasn't projecting anyone, but kept looping the same sentence:

''_What I did, I did without choice, in the name of peace and sanity._''

''Guess not,'', Batman said after listening to it and all the sorrow and regreat in the voice of the unseen man. ''Moving on.''

''_No!_'' said ninth working hologram in a voice that was like a demanding denial. This man looked like he was in his mid-to-late forties and was wearing a leather jacket. . ''_I said no. It means ! Cause this is what I'm gonna do: I'm going to rescue her. I'm going to rescue Rose Tyler from the middle of the Dalek fleet! And then I'm gonna save the Earth! And then, just to finish off, __I'm gonna wipe every last **stinking** Dalek out of the sky_!''

''After war rescue mission, I assume,'' Captain Goofy said recognizing the behavior. ''This might sound crazy, but do you suppose these are all one and the same man?''

''What makes you say that?'' Batman said while activating the next hologram and recognized who it was projecting. ''You're right, I know this man.''

''_Harmless is just the word: that's why I like it_!'' Said the tenth working hologram which Batman recognized as the other Doctor he had seen as a Doctor/Bane hybrid. It was wearing the brown pinstriped suit and paper 3D-glasses, showing his sonic screwdriver. ''_Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do: it is very good at opening doors_!''

''Doctor'', Batman said waving his hand activating the next hologram; projecting the image of the Doctor he had met. ''These are all different versions of the Doctor''.

''_YOU_ _— ARE — MY — ENEMY! AND I AM YOURS_''! The eleventh projection of the Doctor yelled hostile, while beating the air with a wrench before calming down a little. ''_You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I have defeated you. Time and time again, I've defeated you. I sent you back to the Void. I saved the whole reality form you. I am the Doctor AND YOU ARE THE DALEKS_''!

Batman turned to others, who were all looking like they had seen something they had known and then forgotten. He looked at the last projector, still offline and walked to it. Batman waved his hand over the projector turning it up and it showed the next incarnation of the Doctor. Or it would have, if it wouldn't have began to malfunction. For a brief second, and no more, everyone saw a tall, grey haired, older man looking back to them with the eyes of determination. Then it shut it self off.

''Any of you worried?'' Batman asked. Kairi nodded a little. ''Get her to your ship and get out of here!''

''What?!'' Kairi asked as Batman turned towards the door.

''You came here to save her, Sora,'' Batman said with authority in his growling voice as he turned half back at them. ''I did the hard part for you. Now be the hero for her and finish this rescue mission by getting her to safety!''

''We are not here just for her!'' Captain Goofy said with countering authority. ''The King is also somewhere in this castle and he ordered us to stop the Organization XIII. That is what we are going to do!''

''I am an American,'' Batman said before shutting the door behind him as he left. ''We have a president and democracy, not royals or monarchy.''

Batman left them and was about to start running, but didn't. On the other side of the door was lying a smashed corpse of a humanoid alien with a mouse's head.

''GET IN HERE!''

Captain Goofy and DA came in first and recognized the deceased.

''It is the King,'' Captain Goofy said as Batman scanned the body with the sonar vision for forensics. ''How did this happen?''

''Cause of death was the falling down from up there,'' Batman said pointing to upper levels, ''but he has been impaled with a sharp object to the chest pre-mortem.''

''This settles it,'' Captain Goofy said as Batman searched the King's body for more evidence. ''We are not leaving until the King has been avenged,''

''I never liked him'', DA said, referring to his blackmail, ''but yes, even he must be given justice.''

''No,'' Batman breath out as he found something shocking from the King. ''Not him.''

There was a Joker-card left on the King's body. Batman pulled his grabble gun and grabbled to higher levels, leaving the other behind again.

''Follow him and report where he is going,'' Captain Goofy said to DA. ''That was an order.''

DA gave Captain Goofy a glare before pulling out his own grabble gun and began to follow Batman.

* * *

The TARDIS landed with a violent thumb to the Antimatter Universe.

''Oh, that was more painful than it was supposed to,'' the Doctor said sliding his hand on the console. ''Sorry, dear.''

''At least we're still alive,'' Selina said climbing to her feet. ''Are we now really in where Batman is?''

''Maybe, maybe not,'' the Doctor said walking to the doors. ''Hopefully, let's see.''

The TARDIS door opened to show a view of a dark city in night time.

''Ha, this place has been redecorated,'' the Doctor said. ''Not sure if I should like it or not.''

''What do you mean redecorated?'' Clara asked joining him at the door with Selina.

''Last time I was here, this was a desert wasteland and basically a dump,'' the Doctor said scanning the place with the sonic screwdriver. ''Still that was, for me at least, centuries ago. Whoever runs this place now has done well with the urban growth.''

''Where should we start looking for Batman?'' Selina asked.

''There, maybe,'' Clara suggested pointing a floating castle in the sky.

''Hmm,'' the Doctor hummed pointing the sonic screwdriver at the castle. ''There is something awfully familiar about that castle, and the sonic is also picking up something dangerous.''

Before Clara and Selina could ask what the danger could have been, the Doctor turned to them with a bright look on his face and said:

''Let's go poke it with a stick.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **Now yes, I wanted to make that one room with the holograms of every past Doctors because it felt like a good idea and they were also a hint towards to the yet to be seen enemy who is hiding behind the scenes and who the Silence is so afraid they had to ask the Doctor for help. Those enemies will be revealed the chapter after the next one. Also I put the John Hurt Doctor there too, not seen but heard, because BBC made a press release that he truly is an incarnation of the Doctor between Paul McGann and Christopher Eccleston. And since we are betting a brand new Doctor in Christmas, I put the description of Peter Capaldi's appearance there on the place of the Doctor after Matt Smith. How do you like that?


	6. More Detective Work

**Author's notes: **Okay, first this chapter was supposed to be longer, but it was cut in half. Because I was lazy and wanted to publish more to get more reviews and criticism. Anyway, as the Silence is still present I had difficulties to write more encounters for our dear Dark Knight and his 'companions' with them. I actually made the one here in one night.

* * *

**More detective work**

Batman grabbled himself to upper level, to the outer corridor where he assumed that the King had been thrown. There he found bandages and a red cloak. The cowl's environmental analysis found traces of near human DNA and sandy brown hairs from the bandages. Batman was about to wonder how, he was expecting green ones until the analysis found traces of white makeup powder from the floor next to small dips of the King's blood. On the railing there was also some stains of green hairspray. There was no doubt.

''He is here,'' Batman hissed under his breath.

''Who?'' DA's voice said behind Batman. ''The Doctor?''

''No,'' Batman growled as he turned to humanoid duck, ''what makes you think that?''

''The Doctor is a legend throughout the universe,'' DA said with his hands crossed. ''Or he was. Lately his existence has been rumor told from one person to another. If you go looking, you won't find any records of his existence.''

''Rumors,'' Batman repeated, ''can easily altered if told by too many different people. What have you heard?''

''Many things,'' DA said jumping down from the railing. ''That he travels around the universe in a blue box with coming and going lieutenants, changing the worlds how he pleases, destroying those who stand on his way.''

Batman looked at DA with his glare showing disgust at his words.

''And do you still think that after seeing those holograms and what they said?'' Batman growled calmly waiting for what DA had to say. The Doctor Batman had met was a tormented man who had suffered many losses and had tried to help Batman save Gotham any way he could have. All that Batman had for the Doctor was gratitude and respect. ''And choose your words wisely.''

DA was silent for moment, probably to assess the situation and how to answer to Batman who looked like he was ready to attack him. DA sighed and said: ''I'm having mixed feelings right now. Who did you assume to have killed the King?''

Batman threw the Joker card to DA. It was specially designed to have a tortured, devil figured clown in it so it was easy to see it was a calling and not a playing card.

''I don't know how he is here,'' Batman said after DA had looked at the card long enough. ''Last I saw the Joker it was eight years ago and never heard again since. That is a man you should be extremely worried of. He has killed more people than I assume you can count and it is never simple with him.''

''The Joker?'' DA said throwing the card back to Batman. ''Whoever he is, the captain is going to find him for killing the King.''

''The Joker's presence here is one more reason why you should get away from here,'' Batman said with demanding tone, ''or at least get Kairi to safety!''

''Yeah, about that'' Sora, who had walked long way to them with Kairi and Captain Goofy, ''you should look down and see what's down there.''

* * *

The Doctor, Clara and Selina walked through the ghost city towards the floating castle. The empty streets were spooky to Clara and Selina, but the Doctor kept his spirits up by trying to find familiarity in the changed scenery.

''Over there used to be a giant rock and a cavern entrance to Omega's citadel, I think'' the Doctor said pointing at a medium tall skyscraper in a square. ''It was necessary to have two of me to escape from there by building a singularity chamber to our cell's wall. I wonder if there is anything left of-''

''Doctor,'' Clara said as Selina raised her gun at black shadowy creatures, ''do you know what those are?''

The creatures had just appeared out nowhere when the Doctor had pointed their attention towards the skyscraper. They were average tall and slender in agile forms. Their eyes were big yellow glowing dots and they had antennas on their heads.

''Ahh, let's see,'' the Doctor said stepping closer to shadow creatures and scanned them with the sonic screwdriver. ''These are dead people.''

''What do mean dead people?'' Selina asked, afraid that her gun wouldn't help her against the shadow creatures.

''They are wraiths of some sort,'' the Doctor continued reading the sonic while backing away from the creatures. ''Or ghosts, if you like. They were the original inhabitants of this place, when they were alive.''

''Are they hostile,'' Clara asked worried as the creatures started advancing towards them lifting their sharp fingered arms.

''Well, they are dead and confused of us'' the Doctor said pushing Selina's gun arm down. ''Even though your gun doesn't work on them they can see us unknown strangers and possibly dangerous.''

''So,'' Selina said holstering her gun to her belt, ''how should we go forward with them?''

''Basically,'' the Doctor said looking for an opening form the growing swarm of the shadow creatures, ''RUN!''

And they ran through the horde of the shadow creatures, the Doctor first using his sonic screwdriver's lamp to shine a path for running. The shadow creatures followed them as they ran through the alleyways and roads towards the white castle. After running for about four to five blocks, The Doctor, Clara and Selina got themselves under the floating castle. Or to the edge of the chasm that was made under it.

''Well, this was to be expected'' the Doctor panted scanning the chasm with the sonic. ''That castle truly is a spaceship. It made this huge hole into ground just by landing here.''

''And whoever came here with it killed the locals?'' Selina asked pointing her thumb to where they had run from and saw that the shadow creatures had ceased chasing them. ''Hey, where did they go?''

''If that ship's inhabitants truly did turn the locals into those shadow creatures, it is perfectly understandable that they have psychological issues with that castle,'' the Doctor said using the sonic screwdriver on the space between the castle and the chasm and a ray of light was cast from them to the castle. ''Looks like I made us a path in there. Come along, Oswald and Kyle.''

The Doctor took a few quick steps up to the castle and then turned to Clara and Selina.

''Okay, didn't sound as good as it did in my head. I am never going to say that again.''

* * *

''The light are out,'' Batman said observing the ghost city below the castle.

''Yeah, they just went off by themselves,'' Sora said watching down too. ''They were on when we came here and it looked fine, but now it doesn't look as safe anymore.''

''Did you come here with a ship?'' Batman asked looking at Captain Goofy.

''Yes, but we left it to the other side of the portal we used to come here.''

Batman hit himself in the forehead, annoyed.

''Okay, that means we're stuck here with the Organization XIII, the Silence and the Joker.''

''Could you share with us who the Joker is?'' DA asked.

Batman looked at everyone. DA and captain Goofy who both had their arms crossed, and Sora and Kairi who looked like Batman was holding something from them. If the Joker truly had killed the King, they deserved closure and Batman was the only one who could give them that.

''Eight years ago in Gotham City, my home, I was working with the only non-corrupted police officer and the District Attorney to help our city to get rid of the mob's hold over the it,'' Batman told them without his growling voice to sound sincere. ''The Mob had people in the police force and in the elected official's offices, so I was needed to work outside the law. But the mob wouldn't go down without a fight and in their desperation they turned to a man they didn't fully understand. The Joker.''

* * *

The Doctor, Clara and Selina had climbed the light walkway up to the castle and found themselves in some sort of a docking bay.

''OW!'' Clara said as she was hit by something unknown. ''What just hit me?''

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver next to Clara and read it for results. ''You hit something that was hidden with a perception filter, one of mine actually.''

''Yours?'' Clara repeated holding her shoulder which was the one that had gotten hit. ''Have you been here on this ship before?''

''Maybe, or I will have been here before'' the Doctor said using the sonic to uncover what the perception filter was hiding. ''You two would be surprised how many times that has happened.''

The Doctor managed to uncover the perception filter's source and snatched it off, revealing the thing Clara had hit herself with.

''It's the BAT!'' Selina said joyfully seeing the black aircraft Batman had flown off carrying the bomb. ''If it's here, that means Batman is here too!''

''Got us to the right place, didn't I?'' the Doctor said like his abilities had been questioned. ''Now let's go find Batman and keep the Silence from falling.''

As they moved through the castle, the Doctor got some weird feeling about the place. He moved in front using the sonic screwdriver to look for any traces of Batman. On their way they got to a big hall where the sonic picked up Batman's presence and some others.

''Okay, Batman has definitely been here, along with some Diznownians, some other human, a Silent and a-'' the Doctor said checking the readings, but went silent suddenly. ''No! No, no, no, NO! Not them here too.''

''What is it?'' Clara asked a seeing the Doctor's face losing all its warmth and colors. ''What, or who else was here?''

The Doctor looked at both Clara and Selina with a grim and alarmed look on his face.

* * *

''And he did what he said he would,'' Batman said. He had told Kairi, Sora, DA and Captain Goofy everything about his previous encounter with the Joker. How he had taken the whole Gotham hostage, had Rachel killed, turned Harvey Dent into the two faced psychopath and almost made Gotham's citizens to kill each other with the ferries.

''Dent's fall also taught me one of the most important lessons in this business: 'You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain','' Batman growled looking at DA. ''Something for you to think about.''

DA looked at Batman for a while and was about to say something before Batman realized something alarming.

''Do you smell smoke?'' Batman asked smelling something burned. ''And when we move in here?''

Everyone looked at their surroundings. When Batman had begun to tell them about the Joker, they had been in an outer corridor where the King had been thrown to his death. Instead of the crime scene, now they were in top of a mirror-room like staircase and they had no memory of how they had gotten there.

''Kairi!'' Sora said looking at her hands, which were covered with drawn tally marks.

Kairi lifted her recorder, noticing it was still recording. She looked at Batman and said:

''Put your sonar on.''

Batman put his cowl's sonar vision on as Kairi rewinded the recorder back and pressed play. I gave the earlier recording where Riku died, which she skipped, before started giving new recordings.

''_I beat the locations out of him but the Joker mixed them and I got to Dent,_'' Batman's voice came from the recorder, with a sound of a smoke exploding in the back ground.

''_You_!'' Sora's voice said threaten like he was about to fight.

''_I_ _think we could skip the formalities,_'' said third voice with a smug tone.

''_Luxord, I presume,_'' Batman's voice said, in similar battle readiness as Sora, but continued calmer.

As Luxord was probably about to respond, his response turned into a scream of pain with a sound of electric explosion on the background. The Silence had apparently killed him and left before Batman was able to turn the Sonar vision on. This was confirmed by what Batman's voice said next.

''_The_ _police didn't get to save Rachel Dawes in time. Her death was the first step towards Dent's fall._''

''They are against the Organization XIII as we are,'' Batman said concluding from what he had heard so far. ''The Silence is against Organization, but they only attack when we are present.''

''They killed Riku too,'' Sora said debating. ''They are not on our side.''

''But they haven't done anything to us yet,'' Batman said. ''They told us, me and Kairi, the names of the remaining Organizers at the time and killed Ximbar when he was about to remember something.''

Batman looked up the staircase and the final door to the top of the highest tower. The Sonar vision showed three people, from which Batman recognized two as Saix and the Joker

''Whatever that something is, we can find the answers from up there!''

* * *

**Author's notes: **I try to put up the next chapter in the going week. I am sorry about the cliffhanger, I am sorry about not revealing what the Doctor realized the Organization XIII's members to be and I am sorry that you have another waiting period coming again. I really am sorry for not having the Joker in this chapter either. If this chapter would have been as long as I had planned he would have been here, but I'm sorry, he isn't. I'm beginning to write the following chapter tomorrow and it will have Batman meeting the Joker again after the events of _The Dark Knight_.

The next chapter will also have the Doctor, Clara and Selina reaching to where Batman and his 'companions' are going and the secret of the Organization XIII's, this version's I mean, secret and connection to the Silence and the other unseen Doctor's enemies revealed. Give me a review while you wait. Show me that you are exited, if you are, and I'm not telling this to those who have reviewed so far. Everyone who has favorited and is following this story, let your voice be heard, because after the next chapter there will be... well it will be significant and if this is a word, Moffat-i-cant. As in, Steven Moffat's level of epicness. That is what I'm aiming at.


	7. More Detective Work, part 2

**Author's notes: **Something I forgot to mention before, I switched Sora's Keyblade to a Luxian sword-gun, like the one Ka D'argo had in Farscape. Ow, and more character deaths in this chapter. The next one will be more of a history lesson.

* * *

**More Detective Work, part 2**

The stairs to the top of the tower were walked with caution. Batman went first scanning the way for surprises, and possible encounters with the Silence, with Sonar vision. If the Silence were to come to them, Batman wanted to know what their agenda against the Organization XIII was and find that out before Sora or Kairi tried to get physical on revenge for Riku's death. Also captain Goofy was loyally prepared to confront the Joker for the King's death and DA… well, DA had given Batman the image that the only reason he was there was punishment due blackmail. Maybe his actions as a vindicator had finally come back to haunt him.

At the top of the tower there were two organizers and the Joker waiting for Batman and the others. The other one was Saix and remembering the names the Silent had given him; Batman deduced the gray haired one to be Xemnas. The Joker was the first one to see them coming.

''Aw, you made it,'' the Joker said waving his arms, ''I'm so thrilled.''

''Why is he here?'' Batman growled at Xemnas and Saix. ''And why am I?''

The Joker's face turned offended as Batman seemed to ignore his presence.

''I show up here and you act like you don't care!'' Batman growled pointing at Saix and then the Joker. ''If he is with you, you got him here AND YOU DID IT TO ME TOO! WHY!?''

Captain Goofy was about to step forward, but Batman raised his hand to block his way.

''This man murdered the King,'' captain Goofy said furiously to Batman who was still keeping his white lensed eyes on the Joker and the organizers. ''He is even carrying the majesty's sword.''

''Ah, this thing?'' the Joker said lifting a golden sword up. ''Yeah, that was just a 'heat of the moment' thing. He was pointing me with it and I just reacted.''

''That is not an excuse!'' Captain Goofy declared. ''You murdered the King Mickey of Dizown and you will be-''

''Am I really debating with a talking dog?'' The Joker asked looking at Batman. ''Is this reality or craziness?''

''Why aren't they talking?'' Sora said pointing his swordgun at Saix and Xemnas. ''Isn't this supposed to be their show?''

Both Batman and the Joker seemed take notice of this. The Joker waved his hand over Xemnas' face while Batman scanned both organizers with the Sonar vision. Now he found something that he hadn't seen on Ximbar or Saix in the previous scans. Both of them had something metallic in their foreheads and right arms.

As soon as Batman had seen them, both Xemnas and Saix began to twitch from their necks and whatever it was in their foreheads emerged with a similar sliding voice. They were round eyestalks and their arms lifted themselves up, pointing at Batman and the others with silvery gun sticks that emerged from hand palms. Before they were about to shoot, the Joker cut their hands of from their wrists and hit them into eyestalks. Both Xemnas and Saix fell down as everyone watched in stunned battle formations.

''What?!'' The Joker said looking at everyone. ''Like I would let anything-''

But the Joker didn't get to finish his sentence as Batman lunged at him, hit him couple times and cuffed him on the floor.

''Sora, Captain, watch him!'' Batman growled with anger and annoyance as he moved to see Xemnas and Saix.

''Now what did I do to deserve that?'' The Joker asked innocently looking at Batman as Captain Goofy and Sora pointed their weapons at him. ''And haven't any of you heard about saying 'Thanks for saving my life? Captain Woof, Sparta-boy?''

''Don't say another word!'' Sora ordered pushing his sword-gun against the Joker's cheek. He would have shot, but glanced at Batman who glared back disapprovingly.

''Are they dead''? Kairi asked Batman as she was looking at Xemnas and Saix with him and DA.

Batman scanned both organizers' bodies and checked their pulses. Against what he had been told, Batman knew they had hearts, but he didn't feel any hind of slowing heartbeats or signs of life in, or having left, them.

''I don't think they have been alive for a long time,'' Batman said shaking his head. ''When I thought I saw a pulse in them, it was really something that was sustaining these things in side them. And, Kairi, Sora, I'm sorry.''

''What?'' Kairi asked, with Sora looking as curious. ''Why are you sorry?''

''When these eye-stalks came out from their foreheads, they made the same sliding voice as in that recording where Riku was killed,'' Batman said, in a close to Bruce Wayne's voice, looking at both Kairi and Sora. ''Whatever had happened to these two and maybe to other present organizers, it had happened to Riku too and he had been a walking dead puppet.''

''He was… only a puppet… to be used against us'' Kairi said with a broken voice, repeating what the Silence had said about killing Riku.

''Can you read me my rights?'' The Joker asked lying on the floor, bringing everyone's attention to him. ''And try smiling, school girl. That frown makes you look-''

''SHUT UP!'' Sora yelled hitting the Joker in the shoulder with the back of his sword-gun.

''Was that supposed to hurt?'' The Joker asked as Batman was about to start interrogating. ''I didn't feel anything. Batman, don't you remember what I told you back at the MCU: 'NEVER START WITH THE HEAD'! I'm all dizzy and-''

It happened in one second and then it was over. No matter what the Joker was about to say, it was cut as Batman was hit by a bright green ray of light and suddenly turned into a pile of steaming dust.

''BATMAN!'' Kairi yelled first in shock as she looked in where Batman had been standing. She fell on her knees next to the dust pile as the Joker watched speechless. Sora left his post watching the Joker and beamed to Kairi who was trying to grab dust and desperately turn it back to Batman. ''What happened to him?!''

''Them!'' DA said pointing up to the sky. ''They happened!''

Everyone looked up the sky and saw what had shot Batman. In the air there were dozens floating robot-like things that looked like giant saltshakers. They had eye-stalks, similar to Xemnas' and Saix's, and ear-lamps on the top of their 'heads' and in their 'torso' there were a gun-stick and a plunger as hands. The gun-sticks were pointed at everyone on the top of the tower.

''THE BAT-MAN HAS BEEN AC-QUI-RED!'' One of the floating things screamed with in monotone voice its ear-lamps blinking with every syllable. ''THE REST CAN BE EX-TER-MI-NATED!''

''EX-TER-MI-NA-TE!'' Another one screamed with the rest joining in. ''EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE..!''

''MOVE!'' Sora yelled lifting Kairi on her feet and motioned her to run back inside. ''TAKE COVER!''

''I'll cover you''! DA said lifting up his phaser-gun (_Yes, just like in Star Trek_) towards the attackers.

''On your feet!'' Captain Goofy said loudly, picking the Joker up. ''Now move!''

''If you say so-'' the Joker said taking a few steps, but fell back down. Captain Goofy was about to lift him up, but the Joker hit him back with his head. As Captain Goofy recoiled, the Joker raised on his feet and put his cuff-chains around Captain Goofy's throat. ''Learn to say 'please'.''

It only took 30 seconds for the Joker to choke Captain Goofy to death. He was safe from the death rays and from DA, since DA was busy covering them and was unable to save the Captain. As Captain Goofy fell to the floor dead, DA was about to beam at the Joker for retribution, but was exterminated before he could. The Joker was about to laugh at it but stopped as he saw the pile of steaming dust.

''It's just not the same,'' the Joker muttered before running down the stairs after Sora and Kairi.

* * *

"Daleks?'' Selina repeated after the Doctor as they ran up the stairs.

''Not Daleks, Dalek-puppets,'' the Doctor said stopping for a minute. ''They were people once, but a Nano-cloud rewrote their DNA adding the aspects of Daleks. Like the eye-stalk to the forehead and a gun-stick to right forearm. They are like the stealth squad for the Daleks, so if there are Dalek-puppets here, there is bound to be actual Daleks nearby.''

''But what would Daleks want with Batman?'' Clara asked as the Doctor started to run again.

''Beats me'', the Doctor said as he ran. ''But you were right, Clara. The Silence did send us a cry for help. They also probably sent us the first psychic message to save him as Bruce Wayne from the desert because he was needed as Batman to make the fixed point happen.''

''So then, why would the Daleks want with Batman?'' Selina asked as they came to a hall full of holograms. ''And who the hell are these people?''

''Me,'' the Doctor said shocked looking at all the different versions of himself. ''They're all me.''

''What do mean you? They don't even look like you?'' Selina asked looking at the different looking men. ''No wait, this one does.''

''I'm 1200 years old, remember'' the Doctor told to stunned Selina while listening what his past regenerations speeches. ''Time Lords don't age, we regenerate to different bodies. That is what I told to Daleks during their invasion on Earth in 2150, that was when they found me regenerated and that was my first meeting with them after my exile. That was my first meeting with Davros and that was another meeting. I don't remember that one, but that was before the Master's trial on Skaro and that after I regenerated afterwards. That was my second encounter with them after the Last Great Time War and that was the third one. And this is after the Battle of the Medusa Cascade.''

''And what about these two?'' Selina asked pointing at thirteenth hologram projector, which had smoke coming out of it, and one with only audio on.

The Doctor looked at the two projectors and shook his head.

''I have no knowledge where either of them are and I don't want any,'' was the Doctor's response. ''They are possibly both my future incarnations.''

''But,'' Clara said with a doubt, ''this other one is saying the same thing as-''

''WHO ARE YOU!'' Yelled a boy in black and yellow hoodie and pants, with a red haired girl in pink sleeveless hoodie and skirt, entering the hall from its other door. The boy was pointing at them with a sword like rifle to which Selina responded by pulling her gun at him.

''Don't shoot, were nice!'' The Doctor shouted with his hands in the air.

''Sora, it's him,'' the red haired girl said pointing at the projection of the Doctor's current incarnation. ''He is the Doctor.''

''Yes, quite right,'' Doctor said waving his hands. ''I'm the Doctor and these are my companions Clara and Selina. We are looking for a friend of ours.''

''Okay, let's calm down,'' the red haired girl said pushing her boyfriend's (_what Selina was thinking_) weapon down. ''I'm Kairi, he is Sora and we are being chased by bots firing death rays-''

''Daleks'' the Doctor said with hatred and disgust in his voice. ''They are called Daleks.''

''No matter what you call them, they already killed two, no three people.''

Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and saw the Joker entering the hall, rather hastily.

''Hey, I like your dreads,'' the Joker said pointing at the Doctor. ''Well, not so much the bowtie, but the fashion is almost the same as mine''

''HEY! Bow ties are cool,'' the Doctor said pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at the Joker as the sound of the Daleks approaching came from the corridor outside. ''They are getting near. Everyone, get close to each other!''

Everyone did as the Doctor said, but Selina and Sora kept their guns pointed at the Joker. ''Him too?''

''Him too,'' the Doctor said as the Daleks entered the hall. ''Before you kill us, do you know who I am?''

The Daleks stood in front of the Doctor for a second before screaming: ''YOU ARE THE DOC-TOR! YOU ARE THE PRE-DE-TOR OF THE DA-LEKS! YOU MUST BEE EX-TER-MI-NATED''!

''Exactly what I wanted to hear!'' The Doctor said and beamed to the others, holding his Sonic Screwdriver up. As he activated it, there was a wheezing sound coming as the TARDIS materialized around them and then dematerialized elsewhere away from the Daleks.

''What just happened?'' Sora asked expressing everyone's confusion as they saw themselves in the TARDIS console room. ''Where are we?''

''HADS, that's what happened and we are in the TARDIS,'' the Doctor said turning to Clara. ''Remember? Hostile Action Demoralization System on Firebird-submarine with Grand Marshal Skaldak, the Ice Warrior. The TARDIS flew away and were stuck with them. I reprogrammed the HADS to pick us from the danger and not leave us in it.''

''Yeah, I remember that'' Clara said as the Doctor turned to the Joker.

''You are that other one, the force and the object, the Unstoppable Force and the Immovable Object'', The Doctor said looking at the Joker without fear of him which was strange to him. ''No one has ever talked to you like this before, haven't they? No one, except for Batman. Where is he?''

''He is dead,'' Kairi said with sadness in her voice. ''Those Daleks turned him to ashes.''

''No they didn't!'' the Doctor said shaking his head without blinking an eye, before Selina could show any signs of shock. ''That was a transport beam, the Daleks never turn their victims to ashes, they always leave the corpse. And they needed Batman, still do, and if they needed the Joker too, why did they leave him behind?''

''Why?'' Selina asked hoping for Batman's survival.

''Because this isn't the real Joker!'' The Doctor declared looking at his Sonic Screwdriver and then pointed it to the Joker, turning him to a pool of white goo. ''That was a ganger. A copy made out of living flesh, to lure Batman up to be transported to wherever the Daleks are holding the real Joker.''

''And where is that?'' Selina asked with a tone that was demanding an answer.

''I traced the signal the Ganger-Joker was recieving before turning it to what it was,'' The Doctor said turning to the console. ''We follow it and we find where Batman is.''

* * *

Batman woke up somewhere in a dark dirty orange colored hall. It was weird. He had been about to start interrogating the Joker and after that he remembered nothing.

''I did say we could share a cell,'' the Joker's voice said and Batman saw him on the other side of a blue shaded window. ''Guess this is close enough.''

''What are you doing here!?'' Batman growled hitting the window making it wave. ''And where is here?''

''You are in my laboratory'' said a new voice and as Batman turned to look to where it came from he saw a wheelchair bound humanoid man in black leather gown. His face looked burned and as the wheelchair had covered most of his lower body, Batman assumed it was also a life-support system. This man's right arm also seemed to be the only thing still operational. ''And now that you are both here, we can start the reawakening.''

''Reawakening?'' Batman repeated in confusion as the man was turning to some sort of console. ''Of what?''

The man turned back at them.

''The Anti-Monitor, of course.''

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And now, you may start reviewing. Give me creative criticism so I can improve myself. And congratulations to Jakefan/krikanalo for guessing right on the Anti-Monitor being involved here.


	8. Qward

**Author's notes: **

My apologies, for taking longer then usual to post this chapter and for Batman and Joker appearing in only one scene. This chapter was also planned to have more in it, but I decided to make decently long and not too long. Also I took the liberty on giving Sora and Kairi a _Doctor Who Universe_-like background, more about that in the chapter and clarifications in the lower notes.

* * *

**Qward**

''What?'' Batman said in confusion as he was leaning to blue glass like wall between him and the paraplegic scientist. This man needed Batman and the Joker to reawake something he referred as the Anti-Monitor. A moment ago he had been helping Kairi, Sora, DA and Captain Goofy to fight Organization XIII and the Silence, and now he was in some kind of a cell next to the Joker in this laboratory. How had he ended up in there and what had happened to Kairi and others? Batman turned his head to his cellmate.

''What happened after the Prewitt Building?'' Batman asked the Joker, referring to their last encounter 8 years ago. The Joker turned his gaze to Batman and looked like he was bored and then lit his face brighter.

''CRAZYNESS!'' The Joker said shaking his hands. ''There I was, just hanging and laughing after you left. Then the SWATs came in and, they were going to shoot right there, but one of them-''

''One of them was a Dalek-puppet sent to retrieve him,'' the crippled scientist said without turning away from his work. ''It was vital to capture both of you from the ends of your own personal timelines.''

''Dalek,'' Batman repeated, recognizing the name. The Doctor had called himself the Predator of the Daleks to Talia and Bane, and earlier the hologram of the Doctor had called them everything he despised and the worst thing ever created. ''You're Daleks.''

''I am a Kaled and my name is Davros, the lord and creator of the Dalek-kind,'' the crippled scientist said turning to Batman and gestured his hand to a blue robot kind of thing. ''This is a Strategist Dalek and the one who planned your path from Gotham to here, Qward.''

''You brought me here,'' Batman growled at Davros and the blue Dalek.

''TO HERE, YES, BUT THE SI-LEN-CE FIR-ST HID YOU FROM US TO THE CI-TY THAT NE-VER WAS!'' the Dalek screamed back to Batman. ''AN E-VE-NT, THAT WE WE-RE PRE-PA-RED TO, THAN-KS TO DA-LEK CAAN!''

Batman looked to a corner where lights had suddenly lightened up; showing a exploded Dalek. Inside there was a squid-like being, that looked catatonic.

''Dalek Caan was the last surviving member of the Cult of Skaro, who after a battle with the Doctor fled to the Time War,'' Davros said, explaining Batman what that Dalek was. ''It was something no Time Lords or Dalek Emperors had ever accompliced. It cost him his mind, but gave him the ability of precognition. He saved me from the Time War and I used his power to build the Reality Bomb. Still, the Doctor and his companions fought back and Dalek Caan betrayed us. As The Dalek Crusible was destroyed, I used Dalek Caan's emergency temporal shift to escape, ending up here, Qward.''

Batman didn't know what to think. He was supposed to die carrying that bomb but was saved only to be a tool with the Joker in reawakening of something dangerous. And then there was…

''What about the others?'' Batman asked, keeping his voice raspy to sound curios, but not worried. ''Kairi? Sora? DA? Captain Goofy? Were they your puppets too?''

''THE MORP-HANS WE-RE THE SI-LEN-CE'S PAWNS, NOT OURS,'' Blue Dalek screamed. ''THEY CRE-A-TED A SCE-NA-RI-O WHE-RE TO HIDE YOU, BUT WE FOU-ND YOU THAN-KS TO DA-LEK CAAN AND WE-RE ABLE TO SEND DA-LEK PUP-PETS AND THE GAN-GER JO-KER TO LURE YOU OUT.''

* * *

''Aww, you are morphans,'' the Doctor said turning briefly away from the TARDIS console to talk to Kairi and Sora. ''I visited that human colony on planet Hereafter on one of your winter festivals with Amy and Rory. Your people actually thought that Rory was high ranking leader of a plantation, because Nurse means Nurse Elect to you as in a-''

''Back to tracking that signal,'' Selina said mildly crossed, pulling the Doctor back to the console and put herself to continue the conversation with them. ''So morphans, is that a future name for humans or something?''

''Um, yeah, that is what we at least have called each other all our lives,'' Sora said looking at Selina up and down, little intimidated by her behavior. ''We actually thought you and Batman were morphans too, which you technically are, right?''

''Eyes up here,'' Selina shot at Sora and turned to Kairi. ''You met Batman, how was he?''

''Tall, dark, scary and overprotecting,'' Kairi listed out not sure if she should give Sora a dirty look or not. ''Knew how to be an observer, fighter, some kind of a parent-''

''A what?'' Selina asked confused to what she heard. ''Parent?''

''We are getting near,'' the Doctor said suddenly, waving them to gather around the console. ''The signal is coming from this planet, but it seems like we are being called to wherever we are going-''

Suddenly the TARDIS stopped like it was car that had been forced to brake after speeding to red lights. As in similar circumstances, everyone recoiled to the direction of the bump: the Doctor and Clara, who were at the console, held their balance by holding onto it as Selina, Kairi and Sora were pushed against the railing and keyboards.

''What the HELL was that?!'' Selina said, shocked, surprised and angered, as she was pulling herself up to her feet. ''Did we hit something?''

''Wait, I'm checking,'' the Doctor said pulling a screen near to him. ''That was tractor beam, we're being pulled to-''

''A new voice and new face,'' said a voice from the console's intercom, ''but still you remain as the arrogant fool I once respected a fellow scientist.''

''No,'' the Doctor said shocked recognizing the voice and as the screen turned to static. ''No, no, no, no, no, no!''

''Keep denying as much as you want,'' voice said as the static on the screen was slowly turning to a face, ''but you knew you never could have killed Davros, the lord and creator of Dalek-kind.''

''How full of himself is this guy?'' Selina and Clara asked in unison and exchanged glances. ''Okay this is starting to get weird.''

''How are you even alive''? The Doctor asked shocked holding the screen with his hands. ''The Medusa Cascade… your Crusible... I tried to save you…''

''You brought genocide on the whole Dalek-fleet,'' Davros accused from the screen ''Destroyer of Worlds.''

''That was the Meta Crisis Duplicate and you know it!'' Doctor yelled back holding the screen with both hands. ''What do you need Batman and the Joker for!?''

Davros on the screen didn't say anything, but reversed backwards, showing a blue force field in a shape of twin cell holding Batman and the Joker inside. He was then seemingly about to say something, but his attention was caught by something else. Davros then turned his face to the Doctor.

''Your TARDIS has landed, Doctor. Step out with your companions and join us in my laboratory.''

The screen went black and the Doctor let his hands of it. He turned to look at others for a moment before walking to the doors and opened them. The scenery was of a rocky mine-like valley filled with Daleks pointing their gun-sticks at the TARDIS. The Doctor walked out first, with his hands up and a grim look on his face. Clara and Selina came out next, with their hands down. Selina was keeping her right hand on the holster of her gun. Kairi and Sora came out last with Sora keeping his sword-gun in its holster in his back and Kairi kept her hand on her bag. The explosive gel gun Batman had given to her was in there.

''Right then, you got me,'' the Doctor said slyly wading his hands in the air. ''Its Christmas for you, isn't it. Here I am, take me to your leader.''

''THE DOC-TOR WILL BE TA-KEN TO THE CRE-A-TOR!'' A big, white Dalek ordered. The Doctor recognized this one as the Supreme Dalek.

''Well, that was fast.''

''WE O-BAY!'' Three red Daleks, Drone Daleks, screamed in unison and moved towards the Doctor and others. ''MO-VE, DOC-TOR''!

* * *

The Doctor, Clara, Selina, Kairi and Sora were escorted by a squad of Daleks throw out many rocky pathways of valley. The TARDIS was left where it was and the shields were keeping it from being destroyed. On their way, the Doctor saw pictures and writings on the walls, showing humanoid men with winged helmets working and worshiping a huge, godlike being. The writings were difficult to understand as the they were severally worn off, but the Doctor and everyone else who saw it, recognized one word as the name of the planet.

''Qward'' the Doctor said, ''we are in Qward.''

''Great, we can now by one of those 'I went to Qward and all I got was this lousy T-shirt'-shirts,'' Selina said sarcastically looking at the pictures as they walked. ''Were these men those locals who were turned into those shadow creatures?''

''I'd say yes they are,'' the Doctor said looking at all the Daleks, ''and I think we can all see how they died.''

Others looked around and understood what the Doctor meant. The men seen in the pictures were killed in the process of creating the Daleks that were present everywhere. They were antimatter Daleks and not those that were currently storming around in Normal Space.

''I wouldn't wonder so much,'' the Doctor said as they came to a door way. The doors opened and they were brought to a standard, Dalek-styled laboratory with Davros waiting in there with an orange Scientist Dalek and a blue Strategist Dalek. ''So, Davros, because there weren't any actual Daleks in the Antimatter universe, you decided to create new ones from the cells of the locals.''

''Not so easily said and done, Doctor,'' Davros said approaching the arrivals. ''As all I had when arriving here was myself and Dalek Caan, I had to begin by allying myself with the Weaponers. With their technology I was capable of making Nanogenes and so Dalek-puppets.''

The Doctor stood there between Davros and his companions, with his face showing his usual Dalek-disgust. Selina was about to march to Davros and put her gun against his forehead like with Dorium, but the Doctor raised his hand and stopped her. Then he walked to Davros and leaned near to him.

''These people gave you their _help_ and _care_, and you turned them into _Daleks._''

''You are saying that as if you were surprised,'' Davros said leaning back in his chair. ''It is not as if their life has not changed much. They are still serving the same cause they have devoted themselves for as long as they have existed.''

''As Daleks?'' The Doctor hissed back, scaring even Clara and Selina who hadn't seen him like this before. ''What could that possibly be?''

''Serving the Anti-Monitor and working on his reawakening.''

The Doctor took a few steps back to this. He had a confused look on his face for he did not understand what Davros had meant and was worried whatever it was it was not good.

''What?''

''The Anti-Monitor is a being what the Weaponers of Qward have devoted themselves serving,'' Davros said moving to a console near a dark corner. Davros turned lights on there, revealing what was left of Dalek Caan. ''I was not fully aware of the Anti-Monitor's existence before, but after studying the Weaponers records and using Dalek Caan's precognition to verify them I learned the truth.''

''Care to share with the rest of us?'' Clara asked, with her voice little high pinched of the terror around her.

''And tell us what the hell do Batman, and the Joker, have to do with it?!'' Selina asked, little more aggressively.

Davros turned on the biggest screen on console, it showing a sphere or a head of a vortex, with a hand rising from it.

''It all started when the original universe was born.''

* * *

**Author's notes:**

So, the story of the Anti-Monitor and the reasons for Batman and the Joker being needed in his reawakening will be told in the next chapter. It will mostly be connected to_ Crisis On Infinite Earths_,_ Infinite Crisis_, _Sinestro Corps War_, _Blackest Night_,_ Brightest Day_ and _Flashpoint. _It is a big multiversial thing, but as I have made it clear so far, Nolanverse and Doctor Who Universe are the same universe.

Also about Sora and Kairi being morphans from planet Hereafter: Morphans were/are/will be human colonists who left the Earth after our Sun expanded and destroyed the our nine planets in the far future. The visit to which the Doctor is talking about happened in the _Doctor Who_-book _The Silent Stars Go By,_ written by _Dan Abnett_. It was the Eleventh Doctor book of the _50th anniversary collection_ and the last _Doctor Who_-book to have Amy and Rory as companions. I bought it for myself, along with 3rd, 8th and 9th Doctor books, when I visited London in the beginning of summer, between writing the chapters 3 and 4 of _The Dark Knight and The Doctor. _The enemies in it were... No, not telling, spoilers.


	9. Rise of the Anti-Monitor

**Author's notes**: The history covers the events listed in the previous chapter. And I am sorry, but we won't bee seeing the Joker any more. He is now in a higher place.

The bold letters are narration of someone I'm sure comic book fans will recognize and will be seen in the cliffhanger of the ending of this chapter. Also what happens to Batman in that character's introduction was inspired to me by _Miss Singing In The Rain_'s review of earlier chapter.

Also this chapter has blink-and-you-miss cameos by Superman and Green Lantern.

* * *

**Rise of the Anti-Monitor**

**There is only one thing I know about life. I know that some things by a chance and some things happen because we make them happen.**

''Our universe was not the first one there was, Doctor,'' Davros said telling the story of Anti-Monitor. ''In the original universe, there was a planet named Oa and the Oans most sacred rule was that no one was supposed to see the beginning of the universe.''

''I have seen it,'' the Doctor said casually, ''when I had to reboot the universe.''

''An Oan scientist named Krona did more than that,'' Davros said bitterly. ''He sent probes back in time to see what existed before the Big Bang. What he saw was this.''

Davros gestured his hand to the screen showing a head of the vortex and a hand rising from it. The Doctor walked closer and looked at it. He was sure that he had seen it before. Not when rebooting the universe, but somewhere else.

''That's the Untampered Schism'', Time Lord said shocked. ''The head of the Time Vortex.''

''Looks more like a hand,'' Selina and Clara said in unison and looked each other awkwardly. ''Stop doing that!''

''It may be, but Krona's deed caused a paradox that caused a universe that should have been one to become many,'' Davros continued, changing the image on screen to show an explosion of many different planets. ''As the multiverse of positive mattered parallel worlds were created, the antimatter universe of negative energy was created. For the stability between them, two brothers were born in different sides.''

''Yeah, the Anti-Monitor and who else?'' The Doctor asked.

Davros again changed the image on the screen. It was now showing two purple skinned muscular humanoids shooting energy from their hands at each other, creating a wall between them. The other one was almost entirely naked and the other one was wearing a dark blue, yellow and grey armor.

''This confrontation between Monitor and Anti-Monitor wore them both to a long rest, until history was repeated by another scientist,'' Davros said naming two beings and brought a new picture on screen, very sad looking man in green cloak who reminded the Doctor of himself. ''This man tried to do the same thing as Krona, but his deed ended with his universe been destroyed by an antimatter cloud and waking the Anti-Monitor from his sleep. Haunted by what he had done, the scientist took the name Pariah and was cursed to see the end of every world in the multiverse before the Anti-Monitor came and destroyed them.''

''Why did the Anti-Monitor go and destroy those worlds?'' Clara asked interrupting Davros. ''Like, what did he have to gain for all that death and destruction?''

''It is simple science, actually'' the Doctor said moving his hands as expressing what he meant. ''When Pariah's world was first destroyed, it left a void of empty, dead space in its place for the Antimatter universe to expand itself. I'd say in his own greed, Anti-Monitor wanted to expand his home world even more by doing the same thing over and over again.''

''But, that's not the story my grandmother told me,'' Kairi said suddenly. ''She told that everyone lived in the light and people who wanted the light for themselves brought darkness-''

There was a silence brought by the Doctor rising his finger up. He looked a little content of hearing what Kairi had said, but shaking of his head showed that the Doctor was disagreeing with her. Davros had an angry look on his face for he had been again interrupted.

''Children's stories,'' the Doctor said smiling a little, ''we all make them to tell the children the history of our world, but change the facts to keep their young minds from being corrupted.''

''That is sweet,'' Selina said nodding her head, ''but none of that has actually told how Batman is involved with it!''

Davros turned to Selina and glared at her. Having been glared by Batman before, she tried to brush it off, but Davros' burnt face made the glare more horrifying.

''I am getting to,'' Davros said bringing new pictures on screen.

These showed Pariah in many different worlds in their last moments.

''Pariah's sentence to see what he had done gave him a chance to warn as many worlds people as possible. Not many of them survived, but in the end there was enough people to fight back against the Anti-Monitor. And now as you were so eager to know, one of those few people, was Batman.''

A whole new silence was brought down by this. Davros showed them a new picture of Pariah warning two people. The other one was a man in blue bodysuit and a red cape, with his face exposed and a red and yellow S-shield in his chest. And the other one truly was Batman. The costume was however a bit different. The whole suit looked more like it was made of fabric then armor. It was dark grey colored and the cape, mask, groves and boots were dark shaded blue and one pieced. Also the symbol of the bat was in a yellow emblem and more rounded.

''Because Batman was there during the original Crisis and a following one, he is instrumental for what we are doing here,'' Davros said showing more pictures of the alternate Batman observing, debating, giving orders and fighting along all other people in similar, but more colorful costumes, against the Anti-Monitor. ''For reasons I cannot, and maybe can never explain, Batman was the only one constant of all those people who had an existing counterpart in our universe, Doctor.''

''I see,'' the Doctor said grimly watching a picture of alternate Batman being saved from a sentient computer server room by a man with a green glowing ring. ''So that's your master plan: Waking up the Anti-Monitor with Batman and the Joker, and so creating a new Reality-Bomb. Didn't you ever think I wouldn't try to stop you?''

''I am afraid it is too late for that,'' Davros said moving to another spot from the console. ''Do you know why Anti-Monitor's attacks never affected our universe, Doctor?''

The Doctor was about to say he didn't, but the realization silenced him once again. The horrific reaction to the answer was showing on his twitching face, which worried Clara, Selina, Kairi and Sora. Davros nodded with a grim look on his burnt face, assuming the Doctor had guessed right.

''First Crisis... it happened during the first days of the Time War and it's results kept our world safe from Antimatter universe's expanding'' the Doctor said in shuttering voice.

**Barry Allen was haunted by his past, but when he became The Flash he learnt to leave it behind. He found love, family and for the first time, friends.**

''And the other Crisis during the Battle of Medusa Cascade, when the Reality-Bomb was armed,'' Davros said pressing a switch in his chair. ''These Crisis-events changed the time flow in these parallel universes, but left our universe untouched. The Anti-Monitor was left with different fates after both events. As the Guardian of Fear for the Sinestro Corps and the power source of the Black Lanterns' Power Battery. However, even after these events there was another Crisis, that you shielded our world from been affected by, Doctor.''

The Doctor lifted his head surprised and still shocked.

''I did?''

''When you rebooted the universe!'' Davros said as a very bright light shot out behind the others. Everyone turned around and saw the Time Vortex, shining and spinning in the wall from two cubes. Anti-Monitor's hand was already reaching itself out of there.

''THE PRO-CESS WAS I-NI-TI-A-TED BE-FO-RE YOU CA-ME IN!'' Strategist Dalek screamed to everyone's horror. ''BAT-MAN AND THE JO-KER HA-VE AL-REA-DY BEEN MIX-ED TO THE TI-ME VOR-TEX AND THE AN-TI-MO-NI-TOR IS RI-SING FOR US TO HAR-NESS HIS PO-WER!''

''Antimatter waves, a whole new way to destroy worlds filled with non-Daleks''' the Doctor said, gotten his posture and spirits up. ''And how were you 'strategizing' to get Anti-Monitor's power from him?''

''SA-ME WAY WE ARE GO-ING TO GET RID OF YOU!'' Strategist Dalek screamed and pointed its gun-stick to the Doctor. ''EX-TER-MI-NA-TE!''

BANG!

Before the Dalek could shot the Doctor, Selina shot it to the eye-stalk, blinding it.

''Don't even think about it!''

''MY VI-SI-ON IS IM-PA-RED!'' Dalek screamed backing away.

The Scientist Dalek moved to shoot Selina, but was suddenly sprayed my blue gel. As it lifted its eye-stalk, it saw Kairi standing away from it in a safe distance, holding a pistol.

''Boom!'' She said pressing her thumb down, detonating the explosive gel and destroying the Dalek. ''That was for Batman.''

The Strategist Dalek was still regaining its vision as Kairi shot the second tube of explosive gel on it, destroying it too.

''And that was for Riku.''

''Go team!'' Clara said holding Davros's hand from pressing any more buttons. She and Sora were holding him from calling any more Daleks to the laboratory as the Doctor used the Sonic Screwdriver to lock the doors. ''Now how do we keep ourselves alive and that thing from getting out of the Vortex?''

**When Barry Allen came to me for help, I turned him down and almost killed him. I was not the hero he thought me to be. I was a broken man with more blood on my hands than my enemies combined and nothing to live for.**

Batman was falling with his body upside-down. Wherever he was, there were only two colors, red and blue, spinning around in a vortex. The Joker had been with him here, but had his laughter had grown weaker and weaker, before it was no longer heard. Batman was in a total silence, until he heard someone calling to him.

''Bruce,'' a woman's voice said and Batman's eyes opened.

He knew that voice, but it couldn't have been her. The woman's voice called to him again.

"Bruce.''

That was all that was needed to clear his mind. Batman moved his body off the upside-down position and spread his cape to slow down the falling. As his feet touched something that felt like solid ground. Then Batman saw the woman and was shocked seeing who she was.

''Rachel…''

It was her. It was Rachel. Just like Bruce remembered seeing last time eight years ago. Before Harvey Dent's press conference where he was supposed turn himself in. When he had kissed her for the last time before...

BANG!

Before either Batman or Rachel could say anything to each other, a gunshot was fired and it went through Rachel's head. Batman was about to catch her from falling, but was stopped by something impossible. Another, red eyed Batman, holding the smoking gun.

**Until the day I met The Flash.**

* * *

**Author's notes: **And there was another chapter for you. Now seriously, everyone give me reviews about what you think. And as I asked in the earlier chapters, what is your opinion of Peter Capaldi being the 12th Doctor? I for one, think he is gonna be great closing to the age circle that was begun by the same aged William Hartnell.

And did you see Superman and Green Lantern? Or figure out who the other Batman is?


	10. Asuras

**Author's notes: **Because there is an another Batman in this chapter, Nolanverse Batman is refereed as Bruce. Also to those who have realized who the other Batman is, good for you and review me you reactions. To those who haven't, I'm giving more hints in this chapter towards his identity and will reveal it in the next one.

* * *

**ASURAS**

It truly was another Batman that had killed Rachel. As Bruce looked at the murderer, he saw some differences in his costume. Where Bruce had gone with matte black armor plating, this other one had went with dark grey Kevlar mesh. The cowl looked like it was a one piece, attached to the cape which was tailored to have some sort of horns on the shoulders. The boots and gloves were also one pieced, gloves had two thick spikes, and the utility belt was blood red, including gun holsters on both sides of the waist. The symbol of the bat I the chest was similar to Bruce's first bat-suit, but it also had a red circle under it. The eyes had red lenses covering them and the exposed jaw under the nose was unshaven.

Not caring if it was an apparition or anything else, Bruce lunged at the other Batman in anger. The other Batman saw this coming and blocked the attack. Bruce tried to deliver more blows on the other Batman, but the other Batman countered them with an ease. Eventually he got Bruce to a neck-hold and forced him to ground.

''Look!'' the other Batman said pointing Bruce's head at Rachel's corpse or what Bruce had thought was Rachel. ''Whoever you thought that was it wasn't. It took a form of your deceased loved one so you wouldn't defend yourself from it''.

The other Batman's voice wasn't as raspy as Bruce's, but it was deep and sounded like coughing. It was a good disguise for even Bruce couldn't recognize the other Batman as himself or someone else, but could tell he was at least two or three decades older than Bruce. Beside that point, what Bruce had thought to be Rachel and been shot by the other Batman, had been turned into transparent form with a closing hole in its head. It rose up to air like an angry wraith and screamed at the two Batmen.

''Shut up!'' older Batman said and shot the wraith again, now multiple times. Bruce didn't stop him as he now saw what it was, getting more holes in itself with every shot. Reaching to his belt, Bruce also pulled a weapon from his belt. The other Batman saw it.

''Incendiary grenade?''

Bruce nodded.

''Throw it!''

Bruce threw the grenade at the wraith and it exploded on contact, burning it up. When the wraith was no more, Bruce attempted to get up from the ground but was met by two hand guns pointed at him by the other Batman.

''Mefistofele opera on a family-night, husband, wife and their son, caught in an armed robbery and homicide on Park Row, now known as Crime Alley, suspect's name was Joe Chill'', the other Batman said listing up factors form the night Bruce's childhood ended. ''One or two victims?''

Bruce was surprised by that last question. Did he mean…

''ONE OR TWO VICTIMS?!''

''TWO!'' Bruce growled back. ''Husband and wife were murdered and their son left alive!''

The other Batman's reaction was hard to be read behind the red lenses, but his mouths opening looked like a sign of relief. He holstered his guns and looked up, breathing out deeply like he was laughing victoriously.

''You did it, Allen. You saved them.''

''Who are you talking to?'' Bruce asked as the other Batman reached his arm to lift him back up on his feet. ''And what was that''?

''An Asura,'' the other Batman said holding his grip on Bruce's arm like a hand shake. ''An insatiable spiritual parasite. They feed on the miserable of the living by giving them happiness before taking it away. Since they are in spirit form, they don't like fire or white noise. David Graves wrote a book about them''

''How do I know you're not one of them?'' Bruce asked with his own Batman growl, to which the other Batman responded with an amused and proud grin.

''I were one, we wouldn't be talking,'' the other Batman answered, ''and they are not interested on dead people.''

''Dead people?'' Bruce repeated confused, noticing the other Batman's red eyes again.

''Yes, they only feed on the living, which is good news for you'', the other Batman said with a dark smile. ''That means you are still alive and you can get out of here.''

* * *

The Doctor pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at the Vortex where the Anti-Monitor was reaching out. So far only the left hand had gotten out and everything under the shoulder was still to get out.

''Um, okay,'' the Doctor said checking on the sonic for results, before going to Davros' console where Selina was already. ''Okay, let's see how this thing works.''

''You don't know?'' Selina asked shocked.

''Well, I usually can understand how Dalek technology functions, but this is Dalek and Qwardian technology put together. And I have never seen Qwardian technology before. Bring Davros here.''

Clara, Sora and Kairi brought Davros. Clara held Davros' only working hand while pushing the life support chair with Sora, while Kairi was pointing the Kaled scientist with the explosive gel gun. Thought he had been overpowered, the creator of Daleks kept his cool.

''How do we stop the process?'' The Doctor asked Davros, politely.

''You can't, as long as the Anti-Monitor is climbing out of the Vortex the process will go on,'' Davros said glaring at the Doctor. ''Not that would matter anyway, only you will be here to see it.''

''What!?'' Selina asked shocked.

''Even though these Daleks are not in the Path-Web and their destructions could be gone unnoticed, your locking the doors here triggered a silent alarm, signaling Drone Daleks to come here'', Davros explained with cold calm behavior. ''They don't care for your companions, so they will be killed first, but you will be kept alive long enough for us to-''

''_Njahahaha-haahaa_!'' laugh a high pinched voice cutting what Davros was about to say. As everyone in the room looked to the direction of the laughter, they saw Dalek Caan moving its tentacles and blinking its eye.

''Impossible, he hasn't spoken a word during our time here.''

''_They are coming, from the realm of Speed and Force, the father and son who watched each other die, shining light and burning smoke…_''

''What does that mean?'' Selina asked. ''Doctor, what does that mean?''

The Doctor didn't say anything, but walked to Dalek Caan's twitching remains and tried to look like he was attempting to understand what he was saying. When the Time Lord's face was lit with the knowledge of what to do, lots of banging noises were heard from the doors.

''YOU WILL LET US IN, DOC-TOR! O-BAY! O-BAY!''

''Daleks are coming in!'' Clara said as the Doctor returned to the console.

''Yes, they are, but,'' the Doctor said sonicing the console, pressing buttons and pulling cords off it, ''if I reverse the Jelly Baby Neutron flow, stick a microphone here and install loudspeakers there, I might have built us lighthouse to call Batman out of the Vortex.''

''Lighthouse?'' Sora repeated confused. ''Jelly Baby? Those didn't make any sense.''

''Excuse, I'm making perfect sense. You're just not listening,'' The Doctor said connecting his Sonic Screwdriver to the console and began to talk to it. ''BATMAN! BATMAN, CAN YOU HEAR ME!? BRUCE, ITS ME, THE DOCTOR!''

''You think he'll hear you?'' Selina asked with Kairi sharing her hopes of Batman's survival.

''Can you save him?''

''CLIMB OUT OF THERE!'' the Doctor yelled to his Sonic screwdriver. ''BATMAN! BRUCE! GET OUT OF THERE!''

No reaction from the Vortex, but Anti-Monitor's face becoming more visible. This hit Selina that much that she grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver and screamed to it:

''GET OUT OF THERE, YOU BIG SUCKER!''

* * *

Bruce and the other Batman looked up to the top of where they were. There was some kind of a light source that reminded Bruce of the well he fell as a child and the Pit. However, this time there was a shadow of something big covering it.

''Anti-Monitor,'' Bruce said remembering what Davros had told. ''As long as I'm here it keeps trying to climb out of here.''

''Then climb out of here before it does,'' the other Batman said.

''How?''

''Same way you stopped your falling,'' the other Batman said. ''The Asuras were trying to keep you alive by reminding you of someone you were holding onto. If you have something or someone to live for-''

''Rachel Dawes is dead,'' Bruce said soberly. ''The Joker murdered her eight years ago''.

''Then must someone else by now,'' the other Batman said grabbing a hold on Bruce's shoulders. ''Someone to love and give you a reason to live.''

Bruce looked at the other Batman and the look on his unshaved jaw. He looked desperate to get Bruce back to where he had. Also from his voice and age was easy to determine that the older Batman was not a future or an alternate version of Bruce. But if getting out of this vortex was to go on forward with his advice then-

''GET OUT OF THERE, YOU BIG SUCKER!''

The scream (or actually it was more of a roar) of that woman's voice was recognized by both Batmen, who raised their heads up.

''Selina,'' Bruce said identifying the voice.

''Selina Kyle?'' the other Batman said, surprising Bruce with the fact that he knew Selina also. ''A paraplegic cat-lady, who works on your tech support?''

''No,'' Bruce said confused. ''An athletic cat-burglar who-''

''ENOUGH TALK!'' the other Batman yelled letting go of Bruce. ''Go. To. Her.''

Bruce looked up to the head of the Vortex and at the other Batman. Then he lifted his head to look where he was supposed to go. Bruce closed his eyes and began to think of anything positive he could about Selina Kyle. Their first meeting in the Wayne Manor where she was disguised as a maid to steal his finger prints. Thought she was there to do him ill, and stole his mother's pearls, she had given Bruce a reason to leave the house after eight years. Thinking about their dancing at Miranda Tate's/Talia al Ghul's fundraiser was when Bruce felt himself ascending.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

''ASURAS ARE TRYING TO FEED ON YOU!'' The other Batman's voice yelled over the gunshots. ''I'M COVERING YOU, JUST FOCUS ON ESCAPING HERE!''

Bruce tried to find more good things to think about Selina, but coming to her betrayal and turning him over to Bane made it difficult. Trying to get past it and moving on to her helping him finding Lucius from the city hall and her rescuing him and the Doctor from Bane made it easier. Coming to their last kiss together, Bruce felt he was finally coming out of the Vortex. But before he could open his eyes to see Selina, and possibly the Doctor and Clara who had brought her there, Bruce felt a cold stinging grabbing in his feet. Before losing the conciseness, he heard the other Batman's yelling denial below him.

''BRUCE! NO!''

* * *

In Davros' laboratory, the Doctor and his companions watched as the Anti-Monitor was still climbing out of the Vortex. Suddenly it began to twitch and was pulled back in, with Batman flying out and landing in front of them. The Doctor and Selina moved closer to him to see how he was. Before either of them could say anything, Batman pushed Selina away with too much force and grabbed the Doctor by the collar.

''Doctor,'' Batman said with echoing voice with his eyes, pupils not lenses, shining white, ''you did not pity us…''

''Oh dear,'' the Doctor said while Clara and Kairi were helping Selina on her feet. ''The Gelth''.

* * *

**Author's notes: **If there are others than _Miss Singing in the Rain _and _Krikanalo _reading this story, please review. I need criticism to go forward.

Asuras, or as the Doctor knows them, the Gelth, are here in my story an mixed entitys seen in Ninth Doctor story _The Unquiet Dead_ and the spiritual demons the Justice League fought against in the New 52 story arc _The Villain's Journey._ The latter one is referenced by the other Batman mentioning David Graves.Also did you figure out who the other Batman is? If not, wait for the next one.

And if there are people annoyed by me using too many surprise enemies, review about it to me.


	11. Two Dark Knights

**Author's notes: **This is the climax of the story. After this there will only be the epilogue. To a following point, I have almost zero knowledge of alcohols, brandies, whiskies or wines. And I couldn't decide which companions to use for the Doctor with the Gelth/Asura apparations, so I just put one he could know not being really it. Hope you like, and know, her cameo/character.

* * *

**TWO DARK KNIGHTS**

''Well, this was unexpected,'' the Doctor said as he was held up from the collar of his coat by the possessed Batman. ''The Daleks were a surprise, but I never expected to see the Gelth again.''

''What are Gelth?'' Selina asked as she was being held on her feet by Clara and Sora. ''What have they done to Batman?''

''Oh, they were gas zombies last I saw them, thought I met Charles Dickens then too,'' the Doctor said scanning Batman with the Sonic, only to be thrown off with superhuman strength. ''OW! Ah, an evolved form of the Gelth. They just need to have one host to start attacking-''

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!'' Drone Daleks storming to the laboratory screamed. They moved to attack the Doctor and others, before noticing the possessed Batman. ''EX-TER-MI-NATE!''

Batman raised his arms to the open Vortex and spirits of the Gelth flew out. The Doctor waved his hands to others to get away from the space between Daleks and the Gelth. To the Doctor's surprise, the Gelth didn't possess them, but when facing the Daleks took forms of humanoid men in weird clothing and armors. The Daleks stopped dead as they saw them, then started twitching, screaming and then exploded.

''Impossible!'' Davros said raged. ''How could this have happened!?''

''The Gelth has evolved to a point where they can take different forms,'' the Doctor said observing. ''They showed to your Daleks their original Qwardian Weaponers forms and used them to dig up their fear of what they had become. Something, that might have not happened with true Daleks.''

''Mum,'' Clara suddenly said, and the Doctor saw her facing a gelth in the form of a woman, who the Doctor recognized, from his background checking on Clara, as Ellie Oswald, Clara's mother. Kairi was also met with a form of an elderly woman, possibly the grandmother she had mentioned earlier, and Sora some boy, deceased friend or brother, few years older than him. The Doctor was about to tell them they were not who they thought them to be until he heard someone calling him too.

''Grandfather'' said a young dark haired woman approaching the Doctor, who was shaking his head in denial.

''No, no, no. You're not Susan'' the Doctor said pointing the apparition with his disapproving finger. ''You're not my granddaughter. Susan's not dead. Susan is alive. Susan is living in 2150 with David and their children.''

''It is me, Grandfather,'' gelth version of Susan said approaching the Doctor.

''STAY BACK!'' the Doctor threated the gelth with his Sonic Screwdriver, scanning and checking the readings. ''You are not-''

BANG!

A gunshot was fired and the gelth Susan was set on fire. As the Doctor looked around the laboratory to see who had fired the shot, he saw an another Batman walking toward him from the Vortex, blowing smoke off from the barrel of the gun in his hand. Looking between the two Batmen, the Doctor saw distinctive differences between their costumes(this one had more red in it) and age difference from the exposed chins.

''Good to see there was someone who refused to believe in the Asuras,'' the other Batman said coming to the Doctor and looked at Selina who didn't have a gelth apparition. ''You look better than, when I last saw you.''

''Who are you!?'' Selina asked alarmed from the other Batman, when a gelth suddenly was about to fly to her.

''Exactly who you think I am,'' was the other Batman's response, followed by a gunshot from his left handgun which destroyed Selina's would-be gelth. ''Incendiary bullets, good for individual Asuras, but to get rid of them all-''

''We'd have to exorcise the patient zero,'' the Doctor said nodding his head towards their, possessed Batman.

The gun wielding Batman noticed the gelths appearing to Clara, Kairi and Sora, and shot them. They were at first shocked to wake up from whatever state they had been in and then from seeing the other Batman, who the Doctor waved as, for now, un-relevant issue.

''Welcome back,'' the other Batman said to surprised faces. ''Any of have any white noise cannons?''

''I got this,'' Sora said presenting his sword-gun, which the other Batman pulled to himself faster than Sora could respond. The other Batman, holding Sora's sword-gun, aimed it around the laboratory looking for a test-target, settling to the Daleks coming in and being destroyed by the Gelth. Shooting one of the Daleks, it blew up to bits and he grunted and shook his head.

''This has too much force,'' the other Batman said throwing it back to Sora and pulling something from his belt. ''It wouldn't just kill him, it would destroy him.''

Everyone looked around the laboratory assessing the situation. Right now, the possessed Batman and the Gelth were busy dealing with the incoming Daleks. Since there were a lot of Daleks coming in, the Doctor, his companions and the other Batman had only limited time until the Gelth would turn their attention back to them. Davros was also out cold as the other Batman had punched him silent after protesting the current events-

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?'' Selina yelled suddenly with a very angered and disappointed tone in her voice. Everyone attention flew first to Selina and then to why she had yelled. The other Batman was taking big deep gulp from a flask he had pulled from his belt. ''ALL OUR TIME IS RUNNING OUT AND YOU'RE DRINKING!?''

''Is that alcohol?'' the Doctor asked stepping past Selina and closer to the other Batman, pointing the flask in his hand. The other Batman nodded as a 'yes'. ''The Gelth are gas based beings, and so vulnerable to fire.''

''Your point?'' the other Batman asked as the Doctor snatched the flask. ''HEY!''

The Doctor dipped his finger into the flask and took a taste of its contents.

''Hmm, 35 years old snaps. Perfectly flammable'' the Doctor said turning to face his companions. ''The following must be done with extreme caution once the Daleks have ran out.''

* * *

The possessed Batman sent the Gelth spirits against the Daleks. Even though Bruce Wayne inside was not responsible for the actions caused by his body, he was only slightly aware of what was going on. As the Daleks ran out, the possessed Batman turned his attention to where he had thrown the Time Lord, but was caught up by surprise. The woman in black bodysuit lunged herself on Batman with a deep and long kiss. The surprise of the action caused the Gelth inside Batman to loosen its grip and gave Bruce Wayne more control over his body. As the costumed man and woman were kissing each other, a tall figure appeared over them, behind Batman and poured some kind of liquid on him.

''Survive this,'' Selina said breaking away from the kiss and pushed Batman with a mini-torch. In seconds, Batman was set on fire and the Gelth exorcised out of him.

''Shoot them back!'' the other Batman ordered Sora, who did as he was told and shot the Gelth spirits back into the Vortex. As he shot them, the other Batman turned his attention to the burning Batman who had fallen onto the floor screaming in pain. The other Batman loosed his one pieced cape and cowl, and began to suffocate the flames with the Doctor, who used his jacket. When the fire was out, Selina dove to Batman, who had gone unconscious from the heat, and took off his mask, which was already too damaged to properly stay on.

''He's not breathing!'' Selina said in panic holding her exposed hand over Bruce's face. ''DOCTOR! HE'S NOT BREATHING!''

The Doctor beamed straight to Selina holding the unconscious Bruce and ran his Sonic Screwdriver up and down scanning his body. As Kairi and Sora watched the Doctor trying to keep him alive, Clara approached the other, now also unmasked Batman.

''Davros told us about the multiverse theory and showed us that there are many different versions of Batman out there,'' Clara said to the other Batman. ''But from matching your faces, I'd say you're not a version of him.''

''You're right,'' the other Batman said. His face was noticeably different from Bruce Wayne's. It was at least 20-30 years older and his hair was grey. ''I'm not him.''

''But you know him,'' Clara continued, remembering her experience of being ripped to millions of different versions and them being spread across the Doctor's timeline. ''Are you from a-''

''That Vortex hasn't closed yet, because I'm still here,'' the older Batman said, changing the subject, as he put his cape back on, but didn't pull the mask back to cover his face. ''I just want to see his face one more time, as I'm sure he would want to see mine.''

Clara didn't know how to respond to that. Even with what had happened to her in Trenzalore.

''You have some paper and a pen I could borrow?'' the older Batman asked noticing Clara's handbag. Clara pulled an A4-notepad and a pen, and gave them to him. ''Thank you.''

The older Batman wrote something Clara couldn't see onto the pad, with a hard look on his old eyes. Then he ripped the paper off, bent it three times and wrote _For Bruce_ on it.

''Give this to him when he wakes up'' the older Batman said returning Clara's stuff, and the letter, back to her. Then he walked to Selina and the Doctor who were treating Bruce in the burnt bat-suit. ''How is he?''

Selina looked up to see the older Batman's face. She was holding Bruce in her arms which the older Batman seemed okay, even happy with. The Doctor didn't seem to mind him, but answered his question.

''We were lucky. When he was stabbed earlier by Talia Al Ghul, I treated his wound with Nanogenes from the New New York Hospital from the year 5 000 000 000. They have been inside his body since and kept him alive from any life threatening situations. He is alive, right now just healing.''

The older Batman kneeled down next to Bruce and looked at him. He tapped his shoulder couple of times and smiled un-Batman-likely.

''Why do we fall, Bruce?'' Older Batman said and looked at Selina who was looking at him confused. Then he took Bruce's hand and Selina's hand and put them to hold each other, still looking back to Selina all the time. ''Look after my son.''

The Doctor, Selina, Clara, Kairi and Sora watched as the older Batman rose up and put his mask back on. He exchanged glances with Clara, who was holding his letter, before shooting his grabble gun to the ceiling and used the boost from its pull to glide to the Vortex, which closed itself after him.

* * *

Bruce Wayne woke up inside the TARDIS, wearing what was left of his armor, lying on the elevated chairs turned to couch-beds in the console room. His mask was off, but he felt something on his face. A glove covered hand.

''He's awake!'' a woman's voice said, Selina's voice. Getting his eyes used to the lightning of the console room, Bruce saw Selina, the Doctor and Clara looking down to him.

''What happened?'' Bruce asked trying to get up.

''What do you remember?'' the Doctor asked.

''I remember…'' Bruce said focusing his mind, ''the Daleks, Davros, the Vortex, the other me and the Asuras.''

''The Gelth,'' the Doctor corrected, ''or right, that was what the other Batman called them. You were possessed by them and they destroyed the Daleks, but we were able to exorcise you.''

''What about Kairi and Sora?'' Bruce asked worried about them. ''What happened to them?''

''We just left Davros and Dalek Caan to Skaro. The Daleks can judge their creator as they please. We are Dizown,'' the Doctor said. ''Sora and Kairi are giving the deceased back to their loved ones and paying their respects for them. They will be back soon, since I agreed to give them a ride back to planet Hereafter.''

DA, Captain Goofy and King Mickey. Bruce remembered only that they had found the King dead, but this was the first time he heard that DA and Captain Goofy were dead. He looked away with a dark look on his face.

''There was also the other Batman, the one from the Vortex,'' Clara said gesturing a piece of paper in her hand towards Bruce. ''He asked me to give you this before he had to go back there.''

Bruce took the paper from Clara and looked at the writing on it. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the _For Bruce_ written on the paper.

''This is my father's hand writing.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **And now that the 3rd Act has ended, you have to wait for the slow passing, during which the characters usually in movies return to their lives.

And to those who didn't understand it, the other Batman was Dr. Thomas Wayne, Bruce Wayne's father. The last hint was his quote from _Batman Begins _and the give-away were his last words. As the Vortex was connected to the parallel worlds, and parallel timelines, in the multiverse, the _Flashpoint_ Batman was able to be there. And if you are interested in what happened to the Joker, it was something that also happened to Batman, but Batman was able survive it thanks to the Asuras and the _Flashpoint_ Batman.

And now, everyone who can, REVIEW! I MUST KNOW YOUR REACTIONS!


	12. A Little Bistro in Florence

**Author's notes: **Okay, I couldn't get this to the story: The Joker was ripped to a million pieces and those pieces were spread across the multiverse as all those different versions of the Clown Prince of Crime. The same thing happened to Batman but he was able to pull himself together by the Gelth and the _Flashpoint_ Batman. And, as Christopher Nolan wanted to end Bruce Wayne's story in The Dark Knight Rises, this is Bruce Wayne's happy ending.

* * *

**A Little Bistro in Florence**

_Dear son,_

_There is only one thing I know about life. I know that some things happen by a chance, and some things happen because we make them. Your friend Barry Allen taught me that._

_That is why I guess it is ironic that only after my death I managed to do what I failed to do when I was alive. Save your life._

_I'm sorry for I cannot speak for your mother's behalf, but on mine, I can just tell you I am proud of the man I have seen you grow up to be._

_Love always,_

_Your father, Thomas Wayne_

* * *

Kairi and Sora returned to the blue box in the castle's garden on planet Dizown. They had returned the corpses of their friends to the queen, who had shared their grief of the loss. Queen Minnie had been struck with grief, but for her position as the monarch of her planet, she couldn't give in to it. Captain Goofy didn't have any relatives to miss him, but Duck Avenger, aka Donald Fauntleroy Duck was remembered as thanks to his final actions as a hero who died saving lives. His three nephews, two cousins and the rich uncle were told of his second identity and were truly surprised of it and how he had hidden it. The other cousin and the uncle, however, had made some disrespectful phrases about Donald, causing Sora to punch both of them.

For Kairi and Sora, the queen had given her thanks of bringing them back home. But even thought they had served the planet Dizown, its rules of outsiders required them to leave as soon as they could. As the Doctor was waiting for them with his spaceship, there were no excuses to stay that wouldn't break the monarch's rules. Also Sora's defense to Donald's memory had given them one more reason to leave. So they had to leave.

Kairi knocked the blue box's doors and they opened on themselves. Stepping in they saw the Doctor holding his hand up like he had snapped his fingers. But immediately after that, Kairi's attention was thrown to seeing Batman on his feet.

''You're awake!'' Kairi said delighted and ran to hug him. The unmasked Batman patted her to with his other hand, making Kairi notice the paper in his hand.

''Welcome back,'' the Doctor said clapping his hands and turned to the console. ''Next stop planet Hereafter.''

''What's that?'' Kairi asked about the paper.

''Letter the other Batman asked to be given to me,'' Batman said sitting down, with Kairi feeling weird looking at him without the mask. ''He signed it as my father.''

''But didn't you say your parents died when you were 8?'' Kairi asked sitting next to him, with Selina on the other side.

''Yes, and I don't even know who Barry Allen is,'' Batman said pointing at the said name in the letter.

''He is a forensic scientist in the Central City Police Department in a parallel world,'' the Doctor said with his back at them looking himself to screen on the console, ''who also works as a vigilante known as the Flash.''

Everyone's attention turned to the Doctor, who showed them footage of a man in red suit with lightning bolts running through it. He was running throw inside a vertical vortex unlike the one where Batman had been.

''Before we left Qward, I took the liberty to upload all the Weaponers archives and the knowledge Davros had pulled from Dalek Caan to the TARDIS' mainframe,'' said the Doctor. ''One day Barry Allen came home as a child, and found his mother murdered. To add more sorrow, his father was convicted for it. These events inspired him to become a crime scene investigator and one night in the lab, he was struck by lightning and bunch of the crime lab's chemicals fell on him, granting him access to "Speed Force" and so turned him into a human lightning bolt.''

''You mean turned him into that?'' Sora asked pointing the screen.

''Yes, and as a vigilante he met other vigilantes,'' the Doctor answered changing to another image on screen, ''like his world's Batman.''

This next image was a news footage shown from Washington DC in front of the White House. The Flash and his world's alternate Batman were standing there with four other men and a woman in costumes. Over them there was huge text calling them the Justice League.

''That was after they stopped an alien invasion on their Earth. Apparently I don't exist there,'' the Doctor said pointing other vigilantes and naming them. Kairi, Sora, Selina and Clara recognized two of them from Davros' earlier slideshow of Multiverse's history. ''Green Lantern, Superman, Cyborg, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and their world's Batman. They were, and still are, team mates and to some extent friends. In your counterpart's and the Flash's case, when the Flash ended up in an alternate timeline, he went to you first, but found that other Batman we met.''

Batman rose up to his feet and looked at the next image the Doctor had brought up. It had the other Batman violently confronting blond haired Barry Allen in civilian clothes in Batcave. The Doctor pressed some buttons and the image turned into video feed with audio. Barry Allen showed the other Batman a ring with a lightning bolt. He said that his uniform was in the ring and a yellow, different suit came out. Allen then said something about a man named Eobard Thawne having bone back in time and changed something in the past. As the other Batman, Thomas Wayne, asked about Bruce, Barry Allen answered:

''_In my world you died and Bruce became the Batman to wage war on the criminals of Gotham.'' _

_''BRUCE SURVIVED!?'' _Thomas Wayne Batman said happily surprised.

''_Your son was one of my closest friends. Is one of my closest friends'', _Barry Allen said as the Doctor turned the screen off and switched it to show the TARDIS' course to Hereafter.

''In that timeline you were killed and your parents survived,'' the Doctor said turning the screen off. ''I can imagine how happy that version of your father was when the Flash told him that there was a way to bring his son back to life.''

Batman looked at the other Batman's letter to him and, having finally accepted it truly was from his father, was brought to tears. He sat back down to the makeshift bed between Selina and Kairi. Selina took him into a comforting hug and Kairi patted him to back, before hugging him too. The Doctor and Clara looked at Batman with sympathy. Before Batman could break away from this predicament, the TARDIS landed to its destination with a thumb. The Doctor ran to the door and opened them declaring:

''Planet Hereafter and, oh, it's a tropical paradise side of it.''

Everyone stepped out of the TARDIS to sunny, early morning beach. Selina removed her visor and heeled boots and Clara also loosed her jacket. Batman and the Doctor looked at Kairi and Sora who were jumping out of joy of being home at last.

''So, Hereafter?'' Batman, or as he was unmasked, Bruce asked the Doctor.

''A human colony set on this planet, far in your future. Result of centuries of terraforming,'' the Doctor explained. ''It has an artificial sun and underground weather engines, which I hope have been upgraded after that Ice Warrior incident.''

''You been here before?'' Bruce asked.

''During a local winter festival, or Christmas if you like,'' the Doctor said turning to look at Bruce, who was looking at Kairi and Sora. ''You know, in millions of generations sense, they both could be your great-great-great-great-great-great… well, you get the idea.''

''I sure do,'' Selina said coming behind them and took Bruce's hand. ''Your asked me look after you.''

Bruce looked back to Selina with a blank face. Selina was a little scared of how he was going to react to her approach, but soon Bruce took a hold back to Selina's hand and gave her an approving smile. As both of them embraced, the Doctor smiled and silently clapped his hands that they were going back to 21st century Earth.

''Already? I was gonna do sunbathing,'' Clara said, having sat her jacket on the sand.

''Okay, maybe few hours.''

''You said that the history considers me dead,'' Bruce said as Selina was resting her head on his shoulder. ''Why should I go back and rewrite that fixed point?''

''It's not that, it's that how we found out that you survived,'' the Doctor said. ''The BAT did have an autopilot installed to its software long before Bane set foot in Gotham City. Did you know that?''

''I didn't even know the BAT existed before I left the manor,'' Bruce said ''having just learned that Bane was in Gotham.''

''Hmm, true the timeline doesn't match,'' the Doctor said. ''Guess I will actually have done that.''

''You mean you're going back in time and left us that clue to know he is alive?'' Selina asked. The Doctor nodded.

''Actually,'' Bruce said letting go off Selina and took a step closer to the Doctor, ''there is one place and one person I'd like to see me alive.''

* * *

It was a sunny day in Florence. Especially in a small bistro which was annually visited by Alfred J. Pennyworth. A decade ago this had been a frequent habit for the elder butler and he hadn't been there for a long time, but now Alfred had come after a fool man's dream, hoping to see his deceased master sitting there while he waited for his drink. Alfred didn't expect it to happen, so he didn't even bother look across the tables for his stupid fantasy.

However, when his drink came and he was about to drink it, Alfred raised his head and saw the impossible. Master Bruce was sitting across the tables, looking back at him with happiness shining from his face. And he wasn't alone. Next to Master Bruce there was a brunette woman in blue dress. Content of seeing his old fantasy come true Alfred nodded to his former master, who nodded back to him, and then left happier than when he had come into the bistro. As he left, he failed to see a familiar man in bow tie and waist coat and a woman in skirt and blue top joining his former master.

* * *

''Well, that and the other stuff is now done,'' the Doctor said sitting down to the table. ''I upgraded the software, and hacked it to show only two months later, during the invasion.''

''Thank you,'' Bruce said looking where Alfred had gone.

''We also repaired the signal on the roof of MCU for Gordon to find and gave that rug sack to mister R.J. Blake,'' Clara said looking at the drinks list. ''Hope you were right about him.''

''I also got you this,'' the Doctor said handing Bruce a credit card on the table.

''What's this?'' Bruce asked taking the card.

''Your money.''

Selina spew her drink out as she was drinking it and it flew all over Clara. Bruce had a blank face as he was trying to understand what the Doctor had meant.

''My money?''

''Yes, your money that Bane stole from you in that stock exchange fraud,'' the Doctor said handing Clara some paper towels. ''I went there to that day to do some cyber hacking and managed to direct them to me so I could give them back to you.''

''Couldn't you just have stopped him from losing them?'' Selina asked.

''Fixed point, those can't be rewritten'' the Doctor said getting up. ''So, are we getting back to Hereafter?''

Bruce nodded and they all started to walk back to the TARDIS. Knowing that his legacy as Batman was secured on Earth and all the loose ends were tied up, he was ready to leave to another planet with Selina for their shared fresh start. Even if Selina had used the Clean Slate to erase all the information on her from every database on Earth, his face as Bruce Wayne was too well known to not be recognized. So as he had already made friends with Kairi and Sora, they could start with those connections on Hereafter. Also if the Doctor could turn Bruce's returned fortune to local currency, he and Selina were well set.

They entered the TARDIS and she set her way back to Hereafter.

* * *

''Kind of nice, what you did,'' Clara said after leaving Bruce and Selina to Hereafter.

''Those two deserved every bit of it,'' the Doctor said, ''after everything they had been through.''

''Yeah, you're a real Love-Doctor,'' Clara said still cleaning herself from Selina's drink. ''Ah, this wasn't what I meant when I wanted a drink. I'll be in the shower.''

The Doctor pulled a lever on the console, making some kind of a voice come from the direction Clara was going.

''What was that?''

''I just sent clean clothes for you to use after you've showered,'' the Doctor said putting on sunglasses and smiled to Clara. ''Remember how we never got to go Vegas?''

Clara smiled back and ran excited to the showers, leaving the Doctor as happily in the console room. He set the next destination to 21st century Earth, United States, Nevada, Las Vegas.

''Geronimo.''

* * *

**Author's notes: **And this is how it ended. I would like to thank _Miss Singing In The Rain_ and _Krikanalo _for their following and reviewing this story while it was written. Thank you, and remember to give me your final reviews.

Now let's resume on waiting the 50th Anniversary Special, _The Day Of The Doctor_. And 2015 for Batman's return in the form of Ben Affleck.


End file.
